


Из рода Тревельянов

by Xsana89



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xsana89/pseuds/Xsana89
Summary: Мой фанон по миру Dragon Age Inquisition. Главной героиней является моя леди Инквизитор, но помимо нее в фаноне фигурируют другие Тревельяны. Сюжет основан на моих прохождениях игры разными персонажами.Эпиграф к фику:Дети богини Дану не спят в люльках своих золотых,Жмурятся и смеются, не закрывают глаз;Ибо северный ветер умчит их за собою в час,Когда стервятник в ущелье слетает с вершин крутых.Мельница, "Неукротимое племя"





	1. Азарика

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Азарика Тревельян -
> 
> [](http://i97.fastpic.ru/big/2018/1108/20/34a7c178c66ad61e8a6dd37e4eadd220.jpg)  [](http://i97.fastpic.ru/big/2018/1108/31/d377cef4fc8eb2c542663e1a09588031.jpg)  

_Девушка лежала на меже в густом ковре осенних маргариток. Рядом на межевом камне сидел Винифрид. Лицо ее, словно обсыпанное мелом, казалось еще бледней от черноты сомкнутых ресниц. Старый Гермольд медленно поднялся на холм и остановился, опершись на костыль._   
_— Бедняжка! — воскликнул он, переведя дух. — Трудно будет ей жить на белом свете!_   
_— Почему? — спросил Винифрид._   
_— Она дурнушка. Гляди, природа дала ей костистые плечи, жилистые ноги. Это бы хорошо для мужчины, но для женщины — увы!_   
_— Но почему же, почему? — Винифрид все с тем же растерянным видом смотрел на замкнутое лицо беглянки._   
_— Э! — улыбнулся старик, покусывая висячий ус. — Она тебе представляется иной, потому что ты увидел ее сначала не внешним взором, а внутренним. Как сказали бы наши деревенские кликуши, она тебя околдовала прежде, чем ты узнал ее._   
_— Сеньор Гермольд, а правда… правда она ведьма?_   
_Воин собирался ответить, но, взглянув на девушку, предостерегающе поднял палец._   
_Она открыла глаза и некоторое время с недоумением рассматривала небо и плывущие по нему облака. Затем, поняв, что возле нее люди, села, натянув рубаху на голые коленки._   
_— Здравствуй, — сказал ей старик. — Я Гермольд из рода Эттингов. Он — Винифрид, тоже Эттинг. А как зовут тебя?_   
_— Азарика, — без смущения ответила девушка._   
_А. Говоров, "Последние Каролинги"_

 

Из всех Тревельянов, собравшихся в Инквизиции, лишь Азарика была родом из главной семьи.  
Но это не давало ей никаких привилегий - скорее наоборот. Лишь бесконечные требования, ложащаяся на плечи ответственность и куча обязательств.  
Азарика была седьмым ребенком в огромной семье баннов Тревельянов. Ее старшие братья давно нашли свое призвание: Риордан вырос достойным сыном и наследником, столь же хорошим воином, сколь и политиком, прекрасным хозяином и умелым дипломатом; Роуланд пошел в храмовники и уже получил звание рыцаря-капитана; Ровен служил в городской страже Оствика и был уверен, что через несколько лет станет капитаном стражи. Сестры Амалия и Алесса удачно вышли замуж: первая - за богатого лорда из Старкхэвена, вторая - за марчанского банна. Сестра Андара стала жрицей в Ансбурге - и ей прочили будущее новой Владычицы Церкви.  
Всеми ими лорды Тревельян могли по праву гордиться.  
Азарика же считалась паршивой овцой в семье. Она упрямо отказывалась от женихов, навязываемых родителями - а некоторые сами воротили нос от невесты, которая оказалась дурнушкой с разбойничьей татуировкой на лице и больше внимания уделяла тренировкам с парными кинжалами, чем изящной словесности и этикету. Она с трудом разбиралась в хитросплетениях политических интриг, не умела занять разговором высоких гостей, довольно неуклюже держалась на балах и званых приемах и не воспитала в себе аристократической гордости и достоинства.  
Азарика знала, что стала разочарованием для родителей. Недостаточно красивая, чтобы привлекать своей внешностью женихов, недостаточно женственная и обаятельная, чтобы очаровывать высшее общество, недостаточно сильная, чтобы стать великим воином или тем более храмовником, и недостаточно верующая, чтобы посвятить себя служению Андрасте. Строгий, требовательный отец постоянно отчитывал ее, а набожная мать пропадала в церкви, где молилась Создателю и Андрасте о благополучии семьи - в том числе о том, чтобы младшая дочь наконец взялась за ум. Роуланд и Ровен почти не обращали на нее внимания, а если обращали - то для того, чтобы высмеять ее умение владеть оружием. Ее «маленькие кинжальчики», говорили они, в честном бою ничего не стоят и годны разве что для срезания кошельков у прохожих. Порой они предлагали ей спарринг. Азарика отказывалась, зная, чем это закончится, но братья не отставали, давили, провоцировали, говоря, что она трусит. Азарику это не задевало, однако порой легче было согласиться, чем терпеть эти приставания. Они сражалась - и, хотя братья бились в полсилы, если не меньше, быстро проигрывала. Роуланд и Ровен, смеясь, уходили, а Азарика молча поднимала выбитые из рук кинжалы и шла в свою комнату, чтобы приложить лед к ушибленным местам.  
Амалия и Алесса смотрели на нее свысока - словно блистательные светские львицы на зеленую девчонку, впервые пришедшую на бал, - и изредка снисходили до того, чтобы поучать ее и давать ей наставления. Друг друга сестры недолюбливали и не упускали случая поцапаться, напоминая Азарике сцепившихся кошек - но отнюдь не воспитанных аристократок и жен важных лордов. Сестра Андара, когда семья приезжала к ней в Ансбург, читала Азарике проповеди и, цитируя Песнь Света, призывала покаяться и присоединиться к ней в служении Андрасте.  
Из всей семьи лишь Риордан понимал ее и был с ней добр. Он защищал ее от Роуланда и Ровена, когда те в очередной раз принимались насмешничать над ней или вызывать ее на поединок, обрывал потоки лицемерных наставлений от Амалии и Алессы и, ссылаясь то на одно, то на другое дело, просил Андару отложить ее проповеди. Еще в детстве, когда отец доводил Азарику до слез, Риордан брал ее на руки и относил в свою комнату, где показывал разные диковинки - от причудливых антиванских кинжалов до старых пухлых фолиантов, пахнувших чем-то древним и таинственным. Риордан был коллекционером - собирал он в основном оружие, но интерес у него могла вызывать любая необычная вещь, будь то эльфийская статуэтка, клык редкого животного или интересная книга.  
Риордан всегда заступался за нее перед другими членами семьи - вот только далеко не всегда мог быть рядом. Он часто уезжал из замка по делам, отсутствовал неделями - и, быть может, если бы он был дома, то не позволил бы родителям отправить Азарику на Конклав.  
Когда разнеслась весть о Конклаве, знатные семьи Вольной Марки поспешили выбрать своих представителей, которые присутствовали бы на собрании от их имени. Это было с какой-то стороны почетно - но в первую очередь опасно, ибо Верховная Жрица Джустиния V пригласила в Храм Священного Праха и магов, и храмовников, и один Создатель знал, чем могла окончиться эта встреча, целью которой было восстановление мира и спокойствия. Отказ присутствовать на Конклаве могли расценить как неуважение по отношению к Верховной Жрице, кроме того – в этом случае семья теряла возможность позже использовать свое присутствие на собрании как аргумент, говорящий о ее храбрости и верности Ее Святейшеству. Да и узнавать о событиях на Конклаве из первых рук было куда удобнее, чем ждать, пока новости разлетятся по всему Тедасу.  
Азарика все же не ожидала, что пошлют именно ее, хотя она была самым очевидным выбором: младший ребенок, не нашедший своего призвания, который был лишь в тягость родителям, а то и становился причиной их стыда. Не Риордана же, старшего сына и наследника, было посылать, не занятых своими делами Роуланда и Ровена, и тем более не сестер, не умевших за себя постоять.  
Была паршивой овцой – стала козой отпущения.  
Азарика попробовала отказаться, но отец настоял, и ей ничего не оставалось, кроме как поехать - и надеяться, что на Конклаве ничего опасного не случится.  
Теперь она была Вестницей Андрасте и леди Инквизитор, которая возглавляла огромную организацию, обосновавшуюся в крепости Скайхолд в Морозных горах. Какие лица были у родителей, братьев и сестер, когда они об этом узнали, Азарика не могла даже представить. Отец прислал официозное письмо, в котором сдержанно поздравлял ее, желал успехов и предостерегал о возможных трудностях. За сухими словами поздравлений и якобы искренними предостережениями скрывалось такое неверие в нее и такие сомнения в тех самых успехах, которых ей желали, что это письмо испортило Азарике настроение на весь день. Она старалась этого не показывать, но внимательныйВаррик заметил, что ее что-то тяготит, и прямо спросил об этом. Поколебавшись, Азарика показала ему письмо. Варрик усмехнулся и дружески похлопал ее по локтю.  
\- Родители – они такие бывают, Вестница. Поверь мне, я знаю, каково чувствовать себя паршивой овцой в семье. Не кисни, не стоит оно того.  
\- А что делать? – Азарика бросила письмо на стол и устало опустила голову на руку.  
\- Забыть, - Варрик пожал плечами. – А, или ты про письмо? Ну, можешь скормить его своему любимому ферелденскому жеребцу – он наверняка никогда не пробовал таких деликатесов. Или использовать письмо как артефакт и разить из него врагов унынием и низкой самооценкой.  
\- Не смешно, Варрик…  
\- Обижаете меня, Вестница. Вы думаете, у меня есть только два варианта действий?  
Глаза Варрика хитро блестели, а улыбался гном так весело и задорно, что Азарика не выдержала – и сама улыбнулась. Письмо она убрала в ящик стола и постаралась о нем забыть.  
Остальные сестры тоже написали ей – видимо, их надоумили мужья, которые предполагали, что в будущем Инквизиция может стать могущественной организацией, и спешили напомнить о своем родстве с Вестницей. Андара писала раза три – в ней пылала искренняя вера в то, что ее сестру вывела из Тени и отметила своим благословением пророчица Андрасте. Андара сама рвалась в Скайхолд, но Владычица Церкви не пускала ее, говоря о том, что Андара нужнее здесь, в Ансбурге. Оно и к лучшему, решила Азарика. Чересчур набожная сестра, в каждом порыве ветра и каждом дрожании листьев видящая знак Создателя, скорее наворотила бы дел, смутив своими пламенными речами жителей Скайхолда, чем помогла бы. Нет, для проповедей и наставлений в Скайхолде хватало матери Жизель.  
Риордан, конечно, тоже написал – самым первым, и его письмо согрело Азарику так, как не мог согреть ни один самый большой камин Скайхолда. Риордан возмущался тому, что родители отправили Азарику «в пасть к дракону», беспокоился, спрашивал, как она и что с ней произошло, сожалел, что не может приехать в Скайхолд из-за дел. И задавал вопрос, который волновал и саму Азарику: что она намерена делать?  
Азарика, выбрав свободный вечер, ответила на все письма. Письмо Риордана она оставила напоследок – и ему писала долго, обстоятельство, подробно рассказав, что с ней случилось, и честно признавшись, что она не помнит события на Конклаве. Перед тем же, как ответить на вопрос брата, она долго думала – пытаясь найти ответ не только для него, но в первую очередь для самой себя.  
«Что я собираюсь делать, спрашивал ты? Вести Инквизицию. Не потому, что это мой долг, как ты можешь подумать, но потому, что это правильно. Мы либо победим, либо падем, и я намерена сделать все, чтобы Инквизиция сокрушила Корифея и вернула мир в Тедас».  
Риордан вскоре прислал ответ – и среди слов поддержки, теплых советов и просьб быть осторожнее Азарика нашла одну мысль. «Тревельяны не станут открыто поддерживать Инквизицию. Несмотря на то, что Инквизиция была возрождена Искательницей Пентагаст и сестрой Лелианой по указу Верховной Жрицы, несмотря на то, что связи для нее налаживает леди Жозефина Монтилье, несмотря на то, что многие искренне считают тебя Вестницей Андрасте – несмотря на все это Инквизиция не пользуется доверием. Никто не знает, чего от нее ждать, и потому опасается оказывать ей помощь. Но и открыто осуждать ее знать не смеет – и потому балансирует между двумя чашами весов, не зная, в какую сторону склониться. Я верю в тебя и верю в Инквизицию – но, к сожалению, не могу дать тебе той поддержки, которую бы хотел».  
Азарика отложила письмо брата и задумалась. Действительно, Тревельяны не станут поддерживать Инквизицию, пока не убедятся, что для них такая поддержка выгодна и безопасна. Но помимо Риордана и подобных ему достойных сыновей и дочерей Тревельянов были и другие – изгои, отщепенцы, бунтари, отколовшиеся от семьи или идущие наперекор правилам и традициям. С кое-кем из них у Азарики сохранилась связь – и, быть может, кто-то из них согласился бы присоединиться к Инквизиции. Сейчас у них на счету каждый завербованный агент, им нужны люди, им нужна поддержка. А чем больше последователей будет у Инквизиции, тем быстрее она распространит свое влияние.  
Азарика несколько часов сидела, раздумывая, в своих покоях, а потом начала писать письма.  
Как она и ожидала, откликнулись не все. Но кто-то пришел – в том числе и те, кого Азарика не звала и вовсе не ожидала, а то и не хотела увидеть.  
Но теперь, во всяком случае, она была не единственным Тревельяном в крепости Скайхолд.


	2. Орна

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Орна - [](https://a.radikal.ru/a05/1811/48/97a9e6865e96.jpg)

_Freedom is what you do with what's been done to you_  
_Be the change you wanna see in the world_  
_You cannot, you cannot blame what you see happening in the world to anybody else_  
_It's time that we all stand together_  
_One for all and all for one_  
_We all play the same part_  
_We all want to be loved_  
_Madonna, «Freedom»_

 

Первой появилась Орна. Вернее, Ориана - ее назвали в честь Орианы Кусланд, жены Фергюса Кусланда, - но она не признавала это имя и всегда называлась Орной. Внебрачная дочь двоюродного дяди Азарики, бастардка, которая была бельмом на глазу у семьи уже просто потому, что родилась, и, более того, магесса-отступница. Дядя Ферган, к удивлению многих, признал внебрачную дочь – то ли чтобы притворным добросердечием поднять пошатнувшийся после скандала с женой авторитет, то ли действительно вняв голосу совести. Азарика на самом деле недоумевала, как дядя Ферган, тихий, слабовольный, робкий мужчина, находящийся под пятой у своей властной энергичной супруги, посмел изменить последней. И, что не менее сложный вопрос, каким образом он заставил жену смириться с присутствием в доме девочки-бастардки.  
Несколько лет Орна жила в замке Тревельянов, в пух и прах разбивая хрупкие надежды семьи на то, что из бастардки можно будет сделать достойную невесту на выданье: лазила по крышам и деревьям, после чего являлась домой грязная и в оборванной одежде, дралась с крестьянскими детьми, разбивая носы и зарабатывая себе синяки и ссадины, дерзила прислуге и бегала от нее, громко хохоча, по всему замку и, казалось, совершенно не понимала, за что ее отчитывают няньки и приставленные к ней служанки. Наверняка дядя Ферган вздохнул с облегчением, когда у незаконнорожденной дочери проявился магический дар – это было прекрасным поводом сплавить ее подальше от дома, в Башню Круга, и не беспокоиться более о ее судьбе.  
Орна в первый же день попыталась убежать с занятий и побродить по окрестностям, но ее не пустили. Сопротивляться храмовникам и учителям-магам было куда труднее, чем прислуге или замковым стражникам, от которых можно было убежать. Орна не понимала даже не того, почему ее никуда не пускают – она не понимала, как вообще можно ограничивать чью-то свободу и запирать человека в четырех стенах. Кроме того, ей было обидно – она несмотря ни на что любила отца, скучала по нему и не понимала, как он мог оставить ее одну в этом унылом месте.  
Однако ни суровые наставления учителей, ни грозные храмовники не задавили ее свободолюбивой натуры. Орна родилась бунтаркой – и осталась бунтаркой. В пятнадцать она вместе с несколькими другими молодыми магами сбежала из Башни, разбив филактерию со своей кровью. Чем она занималась несколько лет – Азарика понятия не имела, но, судя по счастливому лицу и сияющим глазам Орны, появившейся на пороге церкви Убежища, она была в высшей степени довольна своей жизнью. Желание присоединиться к Инквизиции она объяснила тем, что «это же приключение!», и, подумав, добавила, что под защитой Инквизиции за ней не будут гоняться как за отступницей.  
Орна явно времени зря не теряла. От природы сильная и крепкая, она, вероятно, неустанно тренировалась на протяжении тех лет, что была в бегах, и теперь впечатляла даже многое повидавших солдат Инквизиции своей физической силой и выносливостью. А вот магию она почти не развивала, колдовала интуитивно, да и вообще считала, что собственные кулаки надежнее любого посоха.  
Варрик очень метко назвал ее «львицей». Непослушная копна вьющихся светлых волос словно львиная грива спадала на ее плечи и спину, и характер у нее тоже был – львиный. Не царственно-львиный, но дикий, необузданный, и жила Орна словно по законам природы, а не цивилизованного мира. С друзьями и близкими она была ласковой, игривой домашней кошечкой, желающей нежности и внимания. С чужими и врагами – яростной львицей, готовой разорвать в клочья того, кто будет угрожать дорогим ей людям. Она не блистала умом, была непосредственной, открытой и прямолинейной, жизнерадостной и эмоциональной, привлекательной – и при этом сильной. Под одеждой этого было не видно, но Азарика знала, что мускулам Орны могут позавидовать и некоторые мужчины, не отличающиеся крепким телосложением.  
Орна обожала Дориана. Это приводило в недоумение всех – и самого Дориана в том числе, - но она носилась с ним, словно старшая сестра с любимым младшим братом. Однажды получив отказ и узнав о причинах оного, Орна ойкнула, а потом засмеялась и, схватив Дориана за руку, от души пожелала ему удачи в любви. Сама она позже сошлась с Быком – и Азарика не видела в том ничего удивительного, - но про Дориана никогда не забывала и могла в любой день совершенно внезапно налететь на него в библиотеке, повиснуть у него на шее и заобнимать просто потому, что «соскучилась». Дориану, пожалуй, было приятно, но в то же время такое внимание его несколько утомляло. Вот только сказать об этом Орне, когда та смотрела на него полным любви взглядом и улыбалась самой счастливой своей улыбкой, у него не поворачивался язык.  
Свободное время Орна предпочитала проводить в таверне Скайхолда, где обосновался и Бык. По вечерам она выпивала, веселилась в компании Крэма и других наемников – и, конечно же, дралась. Порой все обходилось невинной борьбой на руках – и Орна наслаждалась ею независимо от того, проигрывала она или побеждала, - но часто доходило до того, что буйная сестрица находила, о кого почесать кулаки. Первая драка произошла из-за того, что кто-то из посетителей таверны нелестно отозвался о Дориане. То ли помянул его тевинтерское происхождение, то ли заговорил о магах, то ли резко высказался на тему того, что Дориан предпочитает мужчин – то ли все сразу, никто точно не помнил. Азарика тогда была в замке и сама ничего не видела, но позже ей рассказали, что Орна, услышав эти разглагольствования, подошла к солдату и велела ему извиниться и заткнуть свой рот. Солдат высмеял ее, Орна повторила свои требования – над ней снова посмеялись. Тогда она ударила болтуна по лицу, в кровь разбив ему губу. Завязалась драка. Орна сломала своему противнику нос и сшибла его с ног, после чего уселась на него верхом и продолжала бить до тех пор, пока Бык не оттащил ее. К тому времени Азарике доложили о драке и она примчалась в таверну. Орна как кошка извивалась в объятиях Быка, порываясь дотянуться до своего соперника и, видимо, желая в дополнение к носу сломать ему еще что-нибудь.  
Азарика уладила это дело, Орну в качестве наказания отправили чистить конюшни, вот только драку никто не забыл – и большинство внезапно оказалось на стороне отважной девушки. Видимо, людей впечатлило то, что она вступилась за своего друга и не только не побоялась ввязаться в драку, но и отделала своего соперника. С тех пор ей стали предлагать дружеские поединки, на которые Орна с радостью соглашалась. Азарика закрывала на это глаза – ведь по сути это были те же тренировки, только без мечей, щитов и магии, - но кто-то неплохо наживался, принимая ставки на этих боях, и это ей совсем не нравилось.  
Орна дралась с упоением, и если побеждала, вскидывала вверх обе руки и издавала громкий победный клич, который подхватывали «Боевые Быки». Сам Железный Бык, кажется, один раз уронил челюсть, когда Орне каким-то образом удалось уложить здоровяка на полторы головы выше ее и в два раза шире в плечах. Ночи Орна неизменно проводила у Быка – и, как шутили некоторые, после этих ночей не Орна, а Бык должен был наутро без сил выползать из комнаты. Ох, знал бы дядюшка Ферган, что его внебрачная дочь спит с кунари…  
И стоило Азарике вспомнить дядю, как тот совершенно внезапно, не оповестив заранее о своем визите, приехал в Скайхолд.  
Азарике не доложили о приезде дяди – она сама случайно увидела его в главном холле замка и изумленно замерла. Дядя Ферган почти не изменился с тех пор, как Азарика видела его в последний раз – только, конечно, постарел. На голове прибавилось седых волос, на лице – морщин, а в глазах – странной тоски и усталости, если не сказать – забитости. Дядя робко осматривался, словно ища кого-то, нервно тер руки и явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.  
Пока Азарика пребывала в ступоре, Орна, находившаяся тогда там же, в главном зале Скайхолда, и болтающая о чем-то с Сэрой, обернулась и увидела отца. Азарика ожидала от сестры почти любой реакции – но только не той, какую Орна выдала в действительности. Заметив отца, Орна радостно ахнула и с криком «Папа!» бросилась ему на шею. Дядя Ферган растерялся, на несколько секунд застыл, нелепо подняв руки и откинув назад голову, а потом осторожно обнял дочь в ответ и погладил ее по плечам.  
\- Еще родственники, миледи Инквизитор? – поинтересовалась Жозефина. – Мне распорядиться о том, чтобы слуги подготовили комнаты?  
\- Да, Жозефина, будь добра, - рассеянно ответила Азарика, наблюдая за тем, как Орна что-то увлеченно рассказывает отцу, а тот выдавливает из себя кривую улыбку и оттирает пот со лба.  
Азарика решительно подошла к дяде и кивнула ему в знак приветствия.  
\- Дядя Ферган.  
\- Азарика, милая, - дядя Ферган и ей попытался улыбнуться. – Рад тебя видеть, девочка…  
\- Взаимно, дядя. Не поймите меня неправильно, но ваш приезд стал неожиданностью. Вы даже не прислали письма, - Азарика говорила вежливо, но внимательно следила за реакциями дяди. То, как нервно вел себя неожиданный гость, вызывало у нее смутное беспокойство.  
\- Я… - дядя Ферган запнулся. – Должно быть, запамятовал…  
\- Ох, да перестань! – Орна сердито подбоченилась. – Подумаешь, не прислал письмо. К нам половина этих орлесианских ряженых без спроса заявляется. Так и хочется почесать кулаки об эти вычурные маски…  
\- Орна, - осадила сестру Азарика. Орна по-кошачьи фыркнула и, обвив руками локоть отца, приникла головой к его плечу, ластясь, словно огромная кошка. Азарика несколько раз перевела взгляд с сестры на дядю и обратно. Орна выглядела крайне довольной, а дядя Ферган, хотя и явно чувствовал себя неуютно, ласково улыбался дочери и неуверенно сжимал ее руку.  
\- Я… - Азарика помедлила, подбирая слова, - не думала, что у вас такие… хорошие отношения…  
\- Что? – Орна оторвалась от отца. – Ты о чем? А-а, ты же не знаешь, - она хитро улыбнулась и, отведя Азарику в сторону, тихо, чтобы никто не услышал, прошептала: - Это ведь папа подкупил одного храмовника Круга, чтобы он задержал обход и мы смогли сбежать…  
\- Что?! – Азарика, не сдержавшись, вскрикнула, и в их сторону стали оборачиваться.  
\- Тссс, - Орна дернула ее за руку и прижала палец к губам. – Он всего-то заплатил, чтобы дежуривший в ту ночь на этаже учеников храмовник на десять минут оставил коридор без присмотра. Нам этого хватило, чтобы добраться до подвала с филактериями, а оттуда сбежать через подземные ходы…  
Азарика торопливо соображала. Подкупленный храмовник наверняка сам не знал, на что идет – возможно, ему наплели какую-нибудь романтическую историю про влюбленных голубков, которые могут встречаться лишь тайно. После исчезновения учеников храмовник понял, что стал невольным соучастником побега, но рассказывать о подкупе было отнюдь не в его интересах. Да и дядюшка Ферган определенно не сам передавал ему взятку, а отдал деньги Орне.  
Азарика попросила сестру оставить их с дядей наедине, сославшись на важный разговор. Орна, взяв с отца обещание увидеться позже, подбежала к Быку и с разбегу прыгнула на него сзади. Судя по лицу дяди Фергана, при взгляде на кунари ему стало нехорошо.  
Азарика отвела дядю в сторону, осмотрелась, чтобы убедиться, что их никто не подслушивает, и уверенно сказала:  
\- Вы не посылали никакого письма.  
Дядя Ферган снова выдавил из себя слабую улыбку.  
\- Вы боялись, что тетя Элеонора перехватит его и узнает, куда вы направляетесь. Она бы не позволила вам поехать в Скайхолд, поэтому вы отправились втайне от нее.  
\- Элеонора всегда не любила Орну, - вздохнул дядя Ферган. – И Инквизицию она терпеть не может. Не доверяет ей. Считает, что все разговоры о Вестнице Андрасте – ложь и святотатство.  
Еще бы. Тетушка Элеонора была столь же набожна, сколь эгоистична и надменна. Если кто и был по ее мнению достоин стать избранником Андрасте – то лишь она сама. Азарика подозревала, что встреть тетя Элеонора Верховную Жрицу – и ее она бы стала убеждать в том, что Ее Святейшество неправильно понимает учение Андрасте, а ее вера в Создателя недостаточно сильна. Того, что ее поведение доходит до самодурства, от которого воют все домашние, тетушка удивительным образом не замечала.  
\- А вы в это верите? – вырвалось вдруг у Азарики. – В то, что я Вестница?  
Дядя Ферган поднял на нее глаза и покачал головой.  
\- Я не знаю. Я верю в то, что здесь моя девочка и я должен быть с ней. Хотя бы сейчас… - он вздохнул, а Азарика почувствовала, как стыд разливает по ее лицу горячую алую краску, словно дракон лижет ей щеки раскаленным языком.  
Было стыдно за то, что она осуждала дядю, толком не зная его.  
А еще – немного завидно. Ее отец, Реонар Тревельян, ради своей дочери не только не стал бы подкупать храмовников – наоборот, потребовал бы, чтобы к ней в Круге относились со всей возможной строгостью.  
Азарика слегка улыбнулась и сжала ладонью локоть дяди.  
\- Я распорядилась о том, чтобы для вас подготовили комнату. Вы можете оставаться здесь сколько захотите.  
Дядя Ферган снова вздохнул.  
\- Элеонора рано или поздно выяснит, что поехал я отнюдь не в Орлей… Но пара недель у меня есть.  
«Значит, пару недель не буду брать Орну на миссии. А вот Быка наоборот стоит…»  
\- Мне пора идти, - Азарика развернулась. – Если вам что-то понадобится, не стесняйтесь обращаться ко мне или миледи послу.  
Дядя Ферган смущенно кашлянул, и Азарика запоздало вспомнила, что он побаивается антиванцев.  
\- Все хорошо, не переживайте, - «Жозефина убивает милосердно» - некстати вспомнились слова Лелианы. – Жозефина очень милая девушка. Мы не могли бы и пожелать лучшего посла, чем она.  
Дядя Ферган лишь вздохнул в ответ. Кажется, слова племянницы его не обнадежили.  
Когда Азарика уже собралась уходить, дядя робко тронул ее за плечо.  
\- Азарика, милая… - смущенно начал он. – А что это за существо, на рогах у которого качается моя девочка? Это ведь кунари?  
Азарика проследила за направлением его взгляда и с трудом подавила желание со всего маху ударить себя ладонью по лицу. Орна действительно висла на левом роге Быка прямо посреди главного зала Скайхолда. Бык слегка клонился влево, но не падал и что-то весело говорил Орне – его голос тонул в хохоте собравшихся вокруг «Быков».  
Стоило подумать над тем, как объяснить дяде, что его дочь встречается с кунари.


	3. Леди

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ирена Тревельян -   
> [](https://a.radikal.ru/a00/1811/d6/6cde3ac19580.jpg)

_Damn 'em all - I create my own perfection_  
_Damn 'em all in the face of their rejection_  
_Damn 'em all - well this dog will have its day_  
_My garden's full of pretty men who couldn't stay away_  
_Heather Dale, «Medusa»_

После Орны пришла Ирена – и нельзя было сказать, что Азарика так уж обрадовалась ее появлению. Ирена могла стать как могущественным союзником, так и опасным врагом – а могла одновременно быть и тем и другим. На людях она играла роль достойной дочери семьи Тревельян: не слишком красивая, но необычайно умная, блестяще образованная, прекрасно воспитанная, любезная как орлесианская аристократка – и столь же искусно играющая словами и столь же мастерски пудрящая мозги окружающим. Ирена была воином, неплохо управлялась с одноручным щитом и мечом, но ее истинным призванием была политика. Азарика догадывалась, что фехтование Ирена не любила – но в их мире умение постоять за себя было жизненно необходимо, и самые острые и меткие слова не защитили бы от атак магией и холодным оружием.  
В отличие от своих многочисленных родственниц – тех же сестер Азарики, - Ирена не рвалась замуж и не желала посвятить свою жизнь Церкви. Она жаждала быть главной, доминировать, подчинять – а неудачное (для нее) замужество вполне могло связать ей руки. Ирена была намерена сама выбрать себе мужа – и в пух и прах разносила кандидатуры всех женихов, которых ей находили родители. Она либо с железной уверенностью в своей правоте перечисляла все минусы очередного брака и показывала, каким невыгодным он окажется через пять или десять лет, либо откапывала на жениха такой поразительный компромат, словно его для нее добывали шпионы Лелианы. В конце концов лорд и леди Тревельян решили оставить дочь в покое и дать ей свободу в вопросе брака – но взяли с нее слово, что замуж она обязательно выйдет. Ирена успокоила родителей уверениями в том, что она с охотой пойдет под венец, как только найдет себе самого достойного мужчину – а спустя пару лет присоединилась к Инквизиции, заявив, что им не хватает хороших дипломатов. На возражение Азарики, что у Инквизиции есть Жозефина, Ирена невозмутимо ответила, что один человек на такую огромную организацию – это мало. Азарика тяжело вздохнула и позволила ей остаться– но внимательно следила за сестрой. Ирена не была блестящим воином, а в политических играх ей, пожалуй, не хватало опыта, но опасаться ее стоило, как считала Азарика, не меньше, чем орлесианского барда.  
Ирена была умна. Даже слишком умна. Это не вызывало бы беспокойства, если бы к этому уму не прилагались определенное коварство, умеренная жестокость и змеиная изворотливость, искусно спрятанные за любезными улыбками и идеальными манерами. Ирена единственная из женщин Скайхолда (не считая почетных гостей) рассекала по замку в длинном платье – довольно простом, но изящном и выглядящим весьма дорого. Ирена интересовалась орлесианской Игрой, с интересом внимала последним слухам и знала все об орлесианской знати, но когда Азарика говорила, что ей стоит самой отправиться в Орлей и поучаствовать в Игре, качала головой. «Нет. Не сейчас, во всяком случае», - отвечала Ирена – и только позже, когда Азарика стала больше ей доверять, пояснила: «В Игре терпят поражение даже искушенные интриганы-орлесианцы, которые имеют не только деньги и статус, как и я, но и связи, влияние, определенный авторитет – что в высшем свете, что в преступном мире. Дом Отдохновения, Антиванские Вороны, барды... Аристократия может быть крепко повязана с ними старыми договорами и опираться на репутацию, которую она кропотливо строила веками. У меня же нет ничего. Я для орлесианцев– чужестранка без имени. У меня нет связей, нет репутации, нет влияния – есть только ум да дипломатическая прикосновенность, которая не гарантирует абсолютной защиты. Орлесианцы же наблюдают за Игрой с детства, впитывают ее с молоком матери, она – неотъемлемая часть их жизни, их общества, их культуры. Понимаешь? Так что нет, сестрица. Прежде, чем присоединяться к этому змеиному танцу, мне нужно завести полезные знакомства, зарекомендовать себя, очаровать орлесианское общество – и при этом не слишком выделиться, дабы меня не посчитали потенциально опасной фигурой. Это политика, милая, - она откинулась на спинку кресла и покрутила в руке бокал с вином. – Более того – орлесианская политика. Я бы без опасений поучаствовала в каких-нибудь ферелденских интригах, но увы – их нет, а даже если бы и были, то, вероятнее всего, они оказались бы слишком скучными».  
Азарика знала, что Ирена терпеть не может успешных женщин – в частности, женщин, облеченных властью. Особую ярость у нее почему-то вызывала Анора, бывшая королева Ферелдена, хотя та после Собрания Земель и выбора королем Алистера Тейрина потеряла свой статус и влияние. К Селине, императрице Орлея, женщине куда более влиятельной и могущественной, Ирена почему-то такой неприязни не испытывала. Может, потому, что Селина была уже немолода и за блестящей орлесианской маской скрывала бледное, некрасивое лицо, тронутое первыми морщинами. Королева Анора же в свое время была известна как одна из первых красавиц Ферелдена и талантливый политик, тайно управлявший страной из-за спины мужа, короля Кайлана. Анора была свергнута Героиней Ферелдена и на какое-то время заточена в башню. Ее дальнейшая судьба оставалась неизвестной, но многие предполагали, что король Алистер отправил ее в изгнание. Куда именно – никто не знал.  
\- Роза среди ежевики! – шипела Ирена, раздраженно меряя шагами комнату. Так называла королеву Анору императрица Селина. – Это ядовитая змея, которая прячет за ослепительной улыбкой жало, а под длинной юбкой – чешуйчатый хвост с погремушкой!  
\- Ослепительное сравнение, моя дорогая, - подал голос Дориан, сидящий в кресле и лениво листающий книгу. – Но так ли уж плоха ежевика?  
\- Ты никогда ее не пробовал, любитель винограда.  
\- Скажи спасибо, леди, что не чертополох, - усмехнулся Варрик. Ирена скривила лицо – как будто сама только что съела кислую ягоду ежевики – и ничего не ответила.  
Азарика читала о конфликте королевы Аноры и Героини Ферелдена. Анора действительно дважды подставила свою союзницу – вполне возможно, и свою спасительницу, - что привело Героиню в бешенство, но нельзя было отрицать того, что Анора поступала так, как было наиболее правильно и выгодно с политической точки зрения – в том числе и для всего Ферелдена. Кто-то, однако, согласился с Героиней: стране не нужен правитель, готовый так легко обманывать и предавать. Большинство возражало, упирая на то, что королева Анора может солгать врагу, но никогда не причинит вред своей стране или кому-то из своих подданных. Но Анора была дочерью предателя, которая, зная о злодеяниях отца, выступила на его стороне на Собрании Земель, а Алистер – сыном короля Мэрика и героем, прошедшим Мор и победившим Архидемона. В этом плане выбор правителя был очевиден.  
Ирена любила властвовать, но была слишком умна и рассудительна, чтобы позволить этой страсти заходить далеко. Азарика догадывалась, что амбиции ее сестры простираются далеко за пределы Ферелдена, захватывают Орлей, и Антиву, и Неварру, и Ривейн, и останавливаются разве что перед Тевинтером. Дай Ирене волю – она вполне могла бы покуситься на свержение Селины и захват власти в Орлее, но, по счастью, ее благоразумие брало верх. Не раз у Ирены был шанс провернуть какую-нибудь авантюру, но она всегда останавливала себя. «По крайней мере, не сейчас», - читала Азарика по лицу сестры.  
От мужчин Ирена ждала рыцарского поклонения, и не было ничего удивительного в том, что своим «рыцарем» она избрала Блэкволла. Серого Стража Блэкволла, как они все тогда думали. Азарика видела, что, несмотря на внешнюю суровость, Блэкволл добродушный, мягкий человек, готовый, как настоящий преданный рыцарь, идти за тем, кого признает достойным. Ведомый, не ведущий – что, если подумать, было странно для Стража-Констебля, обладателя Сильверитовых крыльев за доблесть.  
Ирена мило улыбалась Блэкволлу, кокетничала с ним, с достоинством истинной леди принимала ухаживания – но Азарику выворачивало при мысли о том, с каким снисхождением она может это делать и как обманчивы могут быть ее нежности. Блэкволл называл Ирену «моя дорогая леди», и та таяла от этого обращения, которое льстило ее гордости и самолюбию. Слова предостережения, советы быть осторожнее, не поддаваться на возможно фальшивую ласку рвались из груди Азарики, пронзали ее, словно меч – но каждый раз она останавливала себя. Не была уверена, что ее обвинения справедливы, не хотела причинять боль Блэкволлу, боялась разрушить его отношения с Иреной – и не знала, как правильно поступить.  
Каллен говорил, что она принимает все слишком близко к сердцу.  
\- Они взрослые люди. Сами разберутся, - сказал он как-то, обнимая стоящую у окна башни Азарику – она как раз наблюдала за Блэкволлом и Иреной, которые разговаривали около конюшен. Блэкволл что-то увлеченно рассказывал, Ирена смеялась, изящно поднося к губам руку и прикрывая рот. Прекрасная пара – казалось бы.  
Азарика покачала головой.  
\- Блэкволл не знает мою сестру. Едва ли кто-то вообще может сказать, что знает ее.  
\- Тогда и ты не можешь быть уверенной, так?  
Азарика вздрогнула.  
\- К тому же, людям свойственно меняться, - Каллен вздохнул. Вспоминал Башню Круга и Киркволл? – Я это по себе знаю.  
Азарика сжала рукой его локоть, склонила голову ему на грудь – и промолчала.  
Только один раз на памяти Азарики Ирена растерялась – когда в пещерах под Крествудом они встретили Логэйна Мак-Тира. Увидев его, Ирена застыла. Вечное снисходительно-скучающее выражение слетело с ее лица, словно оброненная маска, в глазах проступило потрясение, губы изумленно приоткрылись. Азарика, хорошо знающая свою сестру, поняла, что это значит – и порадовалась, что с ними нет Блэкволла.  
Пока Азарика разговаривала со Страудом, Хоук и Логэйном, Ирена не спеша бродила вдоль стен пещеры вперед-назад и не сводила с Мак-Тира взгляда. Когда все вопросы были решены и Азарика со спутниками собрались уходить, Ирена вдруг попросила возвращаться без нее.  
\- Я немного задержусь. Хочу кое о чем расспросить лорда Мак-Тира. Не переживай, я вас догоню, - сказала она, скользя глазами по широкой спине Логэйна. Азарика нахмурилась, но положилась на благоразумие сестры – к тому же, им нужно было торопиться.  
Ирена задержалась куда сильнее, чем ожидала Азарика. Нагнала она их уже на полпути к Крествуду, запыхавшаяся и промокшая под мелким моросящим крествудским дождем.  
Варрик насмешливо посмотрел на нее.  
\- Что, лорд Мак-Тир интересно рассказывает, Леди?  
\- Не переживай, Варрик, твою славу великого сказителя никто не переплюнет, - Ирена одернула куртку. – Из лорда Мак-Тира слова лишнего не вытянешь. Готов говорить только о миссии Серых Стражей, короле Мэрике и своей дочери.  
Варрик только усмехнулся и переглянулся с Азарикой.  
У леди Инквизитор долго не было времени как следует поговорить с сестрой, но как только представилась возможность, Азарика подошла к Ирене – та читала, сидя у себя в комнате и попивая орлесианское вино, - и в лоб спросила:  
\- Что у тебя было с Мак-Тиром?  
\- А с чего ты взяла, что что-то было? – Ирена невозмутимо перевернула страницу.  
\- Я не дура, сестра. И я тебя знаю.  
\- Даже если было – какое тебе до этого дело?  
\- Это нечестно по отношению к Блэкволлу, - Азарика сжала кулаки.  
\- К Блэкволлу? – Ирена поставила бокал с вином на столик. – Или к Тому Ренье?  
Азарика застыла, не веря своим ушам. Ирена оправдывала себя, переводя разговор на проступок Блэкволла. Что же, раз он ее обманул – так и она теперь имеет право без зазрений совести лгать ему? От этой мысли становилось мерзко.  
\- Это тоже нечестно, - хрипло произнесла Азарика.  
\- Ты говоришь об этом мне? – Ирена сцепила руки в замок. – Блэкволл обманывал нас. Тебя, меня, всю Инквизицию. Скрывал, кто он и что он сделал. Когда мы нашли значок констебля Серых Стражей и я сказала, что он принадлежит Блэкволлу по праву, тот даже бровью не повел. Он смотрел мне в глаза и лгал.  
\- Ему было стыдно. И он признал свою вину и был готов принять наказание за то, что совершил. Он помогал нам. Помогал искренне. Рисковал жизнью вместе с нами. Ему было стыдно, но он боялся рассказать – да и кто бы не боялся? Но как только опасность нависла над невиновным, Блэкволл бросился спасать его, зная, что если он раскроет себя, его арестуют и казнят!  
\- Это было благородно, не спорю. Но это не отменяет его вины.  
\- Тебе же все равно! – выплюнула Азарика. Ирена лишь элегантно склонила голову набок. – Тебе плевать, кто он – Серый Страж Блэкволл или Том Ренье, - тебе плевать, совершал он в прошлом преступления или был героем! Тебя это не волнует! Ты… ты даже рада тому, что Блэкволл чувствует вину перед тобой – потому что теперь можно припоминать ему его проступок и пользоваться этим!  
\- Хочешь сказать, я им манипулирую?  
\- Манипулируешь. И Блэкволл сам знает, что находится в твоей власти – но не подозревает, насколько велика эта власть и насколько безгранично твое коварство. И с Логэйном ты осталась не только для того, чтобы снять перед ним доспехи. Логэйн – привлекательный мужчина, но еще больше, чем он сам, тебя привлекает его фамилия.  
Ирена быстро подняла на нее глаза, и Азарика увидела в ее взгляде недовольство и легкую тревогу.  
\- А ты думала, я не пойму? – Азарика скрестила руки на груди. – Я не политик, но я хорошо знаю тебя, сестрица. Логэйн Мак-Тир – предатель, но в то же время герой, который вместе с королем Мэриком положил конец орлесианской оккупации, и в Ферелдене до сих пор есть те, кто все еще на его стороне. Пример интенданта Трейн это доказывает. Десять лет верной службы в Серых Стражах тоже не останутся незамеченными. У короля Алистера и Героини Ферелдена нет детей. Героиня пропала, и если с Алистером что-то случится…  
\- Трон, вероятно, перейдет к эрлу Эамону или кому-то из его родственников.  
\- А кто-то захочет видеть правителем внезапно вернувшегося героя – особенно если его поддержит влиятельная семья Тревельянов из Вольной Марки, скрепившая свой союз с ним родственными узами и имеющая поддержку Инквизиции.  
Ирена посмотрела на нее долгим взглядом, а потом вдохнула и начала массировать висок.  
\- Ты оказалась проницательнее, чем я ожидала, сестрица.  
\- Все благодаря твоим урокам.  
\- Не припоминаю, чтобы я очень уж усердно обучала тебя политическим хитростям.  
\- Я наблюдала за тобой. Кое-чему можно научиться и так.  
Ирена развела руками в стороны, как бы признавая свое поражение.  
\- Я тебя недооценила, сестрица.  
\- Мне твои похвалы ни к чему. Что ты задумала?  
\- К сожалению или к счастью – ничего, - Ирена снова взяла бокал. – Признаюсь, высказанные тобой идеи бродят в моей голове с тех пор, как я встретила лорда Мак-Тира. Но я слишком хорошо понимаю, что, во-первых, они трудноосуществимы – хотя и возможны, - а во-вторых, могут оказаться далеко не лучшими вариантами будущего Ферелдена. У Логэйна есть союзники, но большинство ферелденцев считает его предателем и убийцей короля Кайлана. Убедить их в том, что Логэйн может быть хорошим королем, будет крайне трудно. Могут быть бунты, восстания, недовольства, протесты, а возможно – и гражданская война в стране, только недавно оправившейся от Мора. Даже если мы победим, мы будем править руинами.  
\- И тебя это волнует? – чересчур резко, чем следовало, спросила Азарика.  
\- Каким же чудовищем ты меня считаешь, сестрица, - Ирена поставила бокал на стол, отложила книгу и сцепила руки в замок.  
\- Полагаю, у меня есть на то основания.  
Ирена вздохнула.  
\- Ничего не было, - вдруг призналась она. – Логэйн Мак-Тир, как ты верно подметила, весьма привлекательный, мужчина, но его волнуют только миссия Серых Стражей и его ненаглядная дочка. Свою жену он тоже любил – это все знали. Слышала про розовый куст, который Логэйн подарил тэйрне Селии?  
\- Розовый куст?  
\- Тэйрна Селия однажды попросила мужа помочь ей в саду, но как только Логэйн дотронулся до розового куста, тот сбросил половину листьев. Логэйн купил новый куст в Денериме и на себе тащил его до поместья, и хотя роза до крови исколола и изранила его, он не позволял никому другому взять его ношу, потому что сам хотел преподнести подарок жене, - Ирена склонила голову набок. – Если бы какой-нибудь мужчина ради меня был готов на подобное…  
\- Блэкволл принесет для тебя пять кустов, и не из Денерима, а из Орлея, если потребуется.  
Быть может, Азарике показалось, но по губам сестры скользнула легкая улыбка – светлая и на удивление искренняя.  
\- Было бы любопытно на это посмотреть…  
\- Ты не договорила.  
Ирена перевела взгляд на Азарику.  
\- Я уже все сказала. Логэйн Мак-Тир мало интересуется чем-то, что не касается дел Серых Стражей или его семьи. И потом, - она пристально посмотрела в лицо Азарике, - ты права – это было бы нечестно по отношению к Блэкволлу.  
Азарика помолчала. Почему-то словам сестры она верила.  
\- Почему же тебя так долго не было?  
Ирена взяла бокал и сделала глоток вина.  
\- Раз уж мне представился шанс поговорить с самим Логэйном Мак-Тиром, я решила вытянуть из него все, что только возможно. Например, куда исчезла королева Анора.  
Азарика напряглась.  
\- Зачем это тебе?  
\- Любопытство, милая сестра. Обыкновенное любопытство, и ничего больше.  
\- И ты полагала, Логэйн расскажет такую важную вещь человеку, которого впервые видит?  
\- Попытаться стоило. И потом, мне не нужны прямые ответы, мне достаточно уклончивых фраз и случайных деталей, о которых собеседник проговаривается, сам того не замечая или не придавая этим деталям должного значения, - Ирена изящным движением запястья взболтала вино в бокале. – Мимика, жесты и поведение тоже о многом могут сказать. Не зря же орлесианцы носят маски и учатся безупречно владеть собой.  
\- И что же ты поняла из слов Логэйна?  
Ирена, не отрывая взгляда от бокала, слегка поморщилась.  
\- Что Анора явно не в Ферелдене. Логэйн скучает по ней, но большого беспокойства не проявляет, значит, она в безопасности. Я полагаю, что в Орлее, где скрыть свою личность легче всего – быть может, даже под тайным покровительством императрицы Селины.  
\- Логэйн Мак-Тир отправил свою дочь в Орлей? – в это было трудно поверить.  
\- Во-первых, не думаю, что здесь уместно слово «отправил». Анора уже взрослая девочка и сама может решать, куда ей ехать. Во-вторых, отношение Логэйна к Орлею за последние годы сильно изменилось, - Ирена снова покружила в руке бокал, но уже медленнее. – Я удовлетворила твое любопытство, сестрица, и могу наконец идти спать?  
Азарика отступила. Почему-то она верила, что сестра была с ней честна.  
Хорошо бы она была так же честна с Блэкволлом…  
Но, как бы то ни было, когда Блэкволл раскрыл себя как Том Ренье и попал в тюрьму, Ирена первой бросилась в Вал Руайо. Кажется, она едва обратила внимание на то, что ее рыцарь оказался не тем, за кого себя выдавал – или, быть может, отложила этот разговор на потом. На Блэкволла, печально сидящего за решеткой в ожидании своей участи, она набросилась словно разъяренный дракон, возмущенная тем, что он посмел ее бросить и ушел, ничего не сказав. Блэкволл каялся и признавал свою вину и, кажется, даже не думал о возможности освободиться и избежать казни. Тогда Ирена пошла на крайние меры – и заявила Блэкволлу, что беременна. Азарика с трудом проглотила рвущийся из горла крик «Лгунья!»  
Блэкволл преобразился. В потухших было глазах снова зажглась жажда жизни, а сам он начал в возбуждении метаться по камере. Он подходил к прутьям, хватал Ирену за руки и обещал, что, если выберется, станет лучшим отцом и мужем в мире. Ирена слушала его на удивление напряженно и серьезно – впервые Азарика видела сестру настолько серьезной и сосредоточенной. А главное – настолько взволнованной. Когда они покидали темницу и Ирена на несколько секунд задержалась на ступенях, Азарика увидела, что губы у сестры едва заметно подрагивают, невидящий взгляд устремлен куда-то вперед, одна рука нервно стискивает рукоять меча, а вторая тяжело опирается о стену.  
Впервые в жизни, наверно, проникшись к сестре жалостью, Азарика ободряюще сжала ее плечо. Ирена подняла на нее тяжелый, твердый взгляд и, ничего не сказав, зашагала дальше.  
Инквизиции удалось освободить Тома Ренье, а Ирене – оправдаться перед ним за свой маленький обман. Блэкволл – Азарика не могла называть его как-то иначе, - приуныл было, но потом приободрился и сказал, что у них все еще впереди.  
Азарике хотелось на это надеяться. Блэкволл в ее глазах несмотря ни на что был хорошим человеком, и она желала ему только лучшего. Вот только входила ли Ирена в понятие этого «лучшего»?..  
Но порой, глядя на сестру, Азарика начинала думать, что Ирена меняется. Она оставалась все той же интриганкой, увлеченной политическими играми, притворно любезничающей с аристократами и с упоением вникающей в хитросплетения орлесианской Игры – но Азарика понимала, что перестает ее опасаться. И доверяет куда больше, чем несколько месяцев назад, когда Ирена только приехала в Скайхолд. Половина солдат столпилась поглазеть на то, как величественная марчанская аристократка выходит из роскошной кареты, шурша юбками пышного темно-красного платья, и изящно опирается на руку слуги, который бросается помочь ей спуститься на землю.  
Сейчас Ирена не брезговала спать в конюшне на стоге сена, если там был Блэкволл. Скажи Азарике кто об этом раньше – она обомлела бы, решив, что скорее Церковь отменит Круги магов, чем ее гордая сестрица откажется от шелковых простыней и мягких подушек.  
Движимая угрызениями совести, Азарика выбрала момент и извинилась перед Иреной за свои подозрения, сказав, что они были безосновательными и поспешными. Сестра подняла на нее изумленный взгляд и отставила в сторону бокал с вином.  
\- Во-первых, моя милая, они вовсе не были безосновательными. Наоборот, ты проявила внимание и проницательность, которых я от тебя не ожидала. Во-вторых… Создатель, нашла за что извиняться! Раз уж у тебя выдалась свободная минута, помоги мне выбрать платье для бала в Халамширале.  
Азарика растерялась.  
\- Ирена, ты же знаешь, я в этом не разбираюсь… Я редко носила платья. На балу я и мои советники будем в парадном одеянии Инквизиции…  
\- А мне нужен взгляд со стороны, - Ирена решительно вынула из шкафа несколько нарядов. – Жаль, ты более худая, на тебе мои платья будут висеть, иначе я бы и тебе что-нибудь примерила.  
\- Пускай Жозефина оценит платье…  
\- А туфли комментировать будет Лелиана? – язвительно отозвалась Ирена. – Нет, спасибо, мне нужно мнение человека, на которого я могу положиться.  
Пока растерянная Азарика обдумывала ее слова, Ирена выудила из груды платьев элегантный темно-сиреневый наряд и приложила его к себе.  
\- Как тебе?  
Азарика окинула платье взглядом.  
\- Слишком изысканно для Ферелдена и Вольной Марки, но слишком просто для Орлея.  
\- Идеально, - внезапно заявила Ирена, довольно кивнув, и развернула платье к себе. – Мне не нравится ферелденская и марчанская мода, но я скорее приду на бал голой, чем закутаюсь в орлесианский наряд.  
\- Но я думала…  
\- И маску я носить не буду, - решительно сказала Ирена, опуская платье, так, чтобы оно не загораживало ее от Азарики.  
Азарика подумала и кивнула.  
Как бы то ни было – больше Ирена никогда не носила при ней маску.


	4. Одуванчик

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Арксан Тревельян - [](https://b.radikal.ru/b23/1811/10/4f7d0c3e16c2.jpg)    
> [](https://a.radikal.ru/a20/1811/c8/dd3ae47ee000.jpg)  [](https://c.radikal.ru/c41/1811/7c/ddec5f0c6bc3.jpg)

_Work your magic_   
_I never wanna lose this feeling_   
_I am able and I'm willing_   
_Yes, I'm willing_

_Work your magic_   
_You set my beating heart in motion_   
_When you cast your loving potion_   
_Over me_   
_Д. Колдун, "Work yout magic"_

 

Что действительно стало для Азарики радостью – так это приезд двоюродного брата Арксана, мага, отучившегося в оствикской Башне Круга. Когда ей сообщили о его приезде, Азарика торопливо спустилась во внутренний двор – Арксан как раз поручал своего жеребца заботам конюха, - окликнула брата и, почти подбежав к нему, крепко обняла. Ненадолго – зная, что Арксан не очень любит объятия и прикосновения, - и счастливо выдохнула.  
\- Я рада, что ты здесь.  
Арксан коротко кивнул, на секунду сжал ее локоть и поднял голову, рассматривая башни Скайхолда.  
\- Ты знатно подняла на уши и Ферелден, и Орлей, и Вольную Марку. Инквизицию не любят, но с ее силой начинают считаться. Я думаю, мне здесь самое место.  
«Не любят, но считаются». Азарика улыбнулась и, взяв брата под руку, повела его в крепость.  
Прежде они общались не так часто, как хотелось бы Азарике, но встречались еще в детстве – до того, как Арксана забрали в Круг, и в самой Башне, когда семья приезжала навестить его. Как-то само собой получалось так, что Азарика и Арксан оказывались наедине, без старших, и начинали разговаривать – спокойно, открыто, искренне, как будто сто лет друг друга знали и разговаривали каждый день, а не встретились впервые за год. Азарика не знала, что чувствует к ней Арксан, но брат ей нравился, ей было странно уютно и хорошо рядом с ним. Арксан, в отличие от Роуланда и Ровена, никогда не высмеивал ее – наоборот, слушал с необычайной серьезностью и пониманием и словно бы в ответ на ее доверие рассказывал сам – то, о чем не говорил родителям, делился своими тайными мыслями и размышлениями на разные темы – в основном магические, конечно же. А магия была главной страстью в его жизни.  
Арксан смирился с заключением в Башне Круга лишь потому, что здесь его действительно учили магии. Оствикский Круг был известен хорошими наставниками, и Арксан жадно впитывал знания, ловил каждое слово учителя, засиживался в библиотеке, запоем читал книги, до изнеможения тренировался с посохом. Он был не просто магом – он был исследователем, он рвался к новым знаниям, он хотел углубленно изучать магию, и когда ему было шестнадцать, он понял, что Кругу больше нечего ему дать.Арксан настоял на Истязании – и Первый чародей и Рыцарь-командор, учитывая его успехи в обучении, сделали для него исключение, хотя Азарика не знала, проходил ли хоть один маг Истязание в столь юном возрасте. Как она позже узнала, Истязание длилось неожиданно долго, хотя и Первый чародей, и Рыцарь-командор ждали быстрого прохождения испытания. Сам Арксан признался, что просто не торопился и хотел как следует изучить Тень, прежде чем вступать в схватку с демоном и возвращаться в наш мир. На вопрос Азарики, каково это было, Арксан пожал плечами и ответил: «Появился демон гордыни. Начал что-то вещать про мои амбиции, притеснения магов и уничтожение Круга. Я послал его в... - тут Арксан выразился так, что Азарика покраснела до кончиков ушей, - сковал льдом, опустил ему на голову каменный кулак, а потом поджигал, пока от этой твари не осталась горстка пепла. Хотел еще побродить по Тени, но храмовники могли решить, что я провалился. Пришлось возвращаться».  
Характер у Арксана был… сложный, мягко говоря.Азарика любила брата, очень любила, и при ней он свой неприятный нрав старался сдерживать, но она знала, что общаться с Арксаном может быть очень трудно. Всегда хмурый, если не сказать – мрачный, угрюмый и неразговорчивый, он был резким, прямолинейным, вспыльчивым, недоверчивым и подозрительным, если был зол, бывало, рубил сплеча, в лицо высказывая человеку все, что он о нем думает,ине стесняясь в выражениях, мог быть язвительным и саркастичным, мог грубо высказаться даже в присутствии женщины и вообще не отличался хорошим воспитанием.Арксан предпочитал ледяную магию, реже – магию молний, и Варрик шутил, что это отражает его характер – то холодный, то колючий. И словно в противовес этому колючему характеру Варрик недолго думая назвал Арксана «одуванчиком». Когда сам Арксан услышал это прозвище и уставился на гнома изумленным взглядом, Варрик как ни в чем не бывало пояснил: «Ну одуванчик же. Голова такая же светлая и пушистая. И мягкий, как одуванчик». Оказавшийся рядом в этом момент Каллен едва удерживался от хохота – губы его дрожали, и он то и дело подносил ко рту руку, пытаясь скрыть улыбку. Сама Азарика опасалась, что Арксан с его специфическим чувством юмора может не понять дружелюбной шутки – но он то ли понял, то ли не придал этому большого значения. «Называй как хочешь, мне до этого дела нет», - Арксан пожал плечами и направился в свою комнату, где его ждали книги по магии.  
Арксан был жестким и колючим, как чертополох, но Азарика знала, что в душе он добр и по-своему благороден, знала, что он никогда не бросит друга, что он не терпит лжи, лицемерия и предательства, не может пройти мимо несправедливости и всегда защитит слабого. Однажды – тоже в Башне Круга – она видела, как Арксан заступился за девочку-эльфийку, которую дразнили мальчишки. Зная, что они не могут тягаться с Арксаном в магии, задиры отступили, но, отойдя на безопасное расстояние, пустили ему в спину каменный кулак. Арксан упал на землю и глубоко рассек себе правую бровь о камень. Пока ждали магов-целителей – сам Арксан, при всех его талантах, целительской магией не владел, - Азарика промыла ему рану и приложила к ссадине сорванный поблизости листок эльфийского корня. Этому ее научил Риордан– когда она в детстве падала и расшибала коленки или обдирала руки, брат осторожно промывал ее раны смоченной в воде тканью, прикладывал к ним эльфийский корень и обвязывал носовым платком, а потом улыбался. «Сойдет на первое время». После чего брал ее, хнычущую, на руки и нес в замок, чтобы ее осмотрел маг-целитель. А ей не хотелось в замок, не хотелось к целителю, не хотелось снова чувствовать, как ползет по ее коже, стягивая раны, целительская магия. Ей хотелось вот так сидеть на руках у брата, и чтобы все зажило и прошло само – благодаря теплым ладонямРиордана, его заботе и сорванному им для нее листочку эльфийского корня.  
От ссадины давно не осталось и следа, а вот бровь на ее месте так и не выросла. Азарика не знала, придавал ли этому значение Арксан, но для нее самой это было напоминанием – о том, каким ее брат может быть.  
Когда Арксан только пришел в Скайхолд, то сразу начал проявлять интерес к Жозефине. Азарике было любопытно, чем это кончится, но вскоре к Инквизиции присоединился Дориан –иАрксан, как выразился Каллен, «пропал». Он не смотрел на Дориана обожающим взглядом, как Орна, не вис у него на шее и не пел о своей любви – он просто заступался за него, всегда был на его стороне, всегда что-то для него делал, изредка позволял себе флиртовать, искренне проявлял заботу и волновался – и Дориана это, кажется, тронуло. Азарика не знала подробностей, да и на людях Арксан и Дориан не позволяли себе ничего лишнего, но иногда случайно улавливала от Дориана слова и фразы вроде «аматус», «встретимся вечером», «обещай, что вернешься» - и, смутившись, спешила удалиться.  
\- Как я и сказал – парень пропал, - повторил Каллен, наблюдаяза разговаривающимиАрксаном и Дорианом в библиотеке.  
\- Но Дориан же замечательный! – мимо промчалась Орна с какой-то вазой в руке. – Дориан, смотри! Она же тевинтерская?  
\- Fastavass! Где ты нашла этот ужас? – Дориан схватился за голову.  
\- Не тевинтерская?  
\- Тевинтерская, судя по росписи, в том и дело. Вторая половина Благословенного века. Но какой умелец мог создать нечто столь дорогое и при этом столь безвкусное?  
\- Оскорбляет твое чувство прекрасного, Дориан? – внезапно развеселился Арксан. Он навалился на спинку стула так, что передние ножки почти оторвались от пола, а Азарика забеспокоилась о том, как бы брат не упал.  
\- И заставляет мои глаза кровоточить от вида этой вещи, а сердце – от мысли, что она была изготовлена моим соотечественником.  
\- Скажем так – не самая худшая вещь, сотворенная тевинтерцами, - тихо сказал Каллен, повернувшись к Азарике и прикрыв рот рукой.  
\- Но откуда в Скайхолдетевинтерская ваза времен Благословенного века? – Азарика посмотрела на вазу, которую Орна все еще держала в руках и с интересом разглядывала.  
Каллен пожал плечами.  
\- Мы же не знаем, кем был предыдущий хозяин. Может, он собирал ценные вещи со всего мира.  
\- Подарю Быку, - наконец решила Орна.  
\- Да, надень ему на рога. Это будет идеально, - посоветовал Дориан.  
\- Тебя что, Сэра покусала? – Арксан вскинул бровь.  
\- Нет, просто думаю, что одна отвратительная вещь в сочетании с другой отвратительной вещью могут дать на выходе что-то менее отвратительное.  
\- Выпендрежник, - Арксан пожал плечами. Ножки стула опустились, громко стукнувшись о пол, а сам Арксан снова зарылся в книги.  
И хотя он по-прежнему большую часть свободного времени уделял магической теории и развитию своего дара, Азарикане сомневалась– магия перестала быть главной страстью в жизни Арксана.  
Однако брат продолжал жадно изучать магическое искусство, и когда представилась возможность научиться магии разрывов, ухватился за нее обеими руками. И Азарика, и Дориан отнеслись к этой затее с недоверием – изучение Тени само по себе было опасно, а нынешние маги разрывов были первопроходцами, которые только начинали изучать этот новый вид магии. Арксан, однако, был в восторге. Он всегда хотел чего-то такого – новаторского, беспрецедентного, но при этом не переступающего грань и держащегося в разумных пределах.  
\- Я изучаю Тень и свойства Завесы, - сказал он как-то Азарике, - но я не собираюсь, подобно древним тевинтерским магистрам, вторгаться в Золотой Город или свергать Создателя. Ты меня совсем идиотом считаешь?  
\- Значит, Корифей, по-твоему, идиот? – тут же с интересом спросил Дориан. Арксан поднял на него угрюмый взгляд, и его обычно колючие и холодные фиолетовые глаза потеплели.  
\- Этот идиот прежде всего потому, что связался с нами. За остальных магистров отвечать не могу. Но в любом случае, шастать по иным измерениям – идиотская затея.  
Дориан расхохотался.  
\- И это говорит мой аматус, который заявляется в Тень как в дом родной! Мы тебя, мой прекрасный, если помнишь, за уши из Тени вытаскивали, когда нас туда занесло из Адаманта.  
\- Ты сам сказал, Дориан – занесло, - Арксан вернулся к разложенным на столе книгам по магии разрывов. – Мы туда попали не по своей воле. Но если уж занесло, стоило как следует исследовать это место.  
Дориан театрально развел руками, поворачиваясь к Азарике.  
\- Он невыносим! Спорить с ним – все равно что пытаться пробить драконью чешую деревянной палочкой.  
Азарика невольно улыбнулась.  
\- Он упрям, как бронто. Если что, я тебя предупредила.  
\- Я в ужасе, леди Инквизитор, - Дориан в притворном испуге схватился за сердце.  
Арксан достиг потрясающих успехов в магии разрывов. Азарика и Дориан оба стояли с раскрытыми ртами, когда во время штурма крепости Харгрейв в Бурой трясине Арксан вызвал поток горящих метеоров, которые не только обрушились на врагов, но и разнесли по камушкам одну из крепостных стен. Сам Арксан, едва поток прекратился, с удивлением и задумчивостью посмотрел на результат своего труда.  
\- Надо же... Я и не думал, что оно такое мощное.  
\- Не думал?! – налетела на него Азарика. – Что это вообще такое было?  
\- Огненная буря, которая черпает магию из Завесы, - невозмутимо отозвался Арксан. – Извини, кажется, я перепутал заклинание... Хотел создать обычную огненную бурю, но забыл, что несколько моих заклинаний теперь подпитываются от Тени.  
Азарика схватилась за голову, хохочущий Дориан – за живот.  
\- Ты мог задеть наших солдат!  
\- Наших солдат я прикрываю, не беспокойся.  
\- Я не могу, - Дориан вытер выступившие на глазах слезы. – Я обожаю вас, Тревельяны.  
\- Скажешь мне это вечером, - Арксан слегка стукнул его по груди навершием посоха и зашагал к разрушенной крепостной стене – видимо, оценить результаты своего труда вблизи.  
Арксан погружался в изучение магии разрывов с головой, в свободное время – особенно по вечерам, - не вылезал из книг, если только его не отвлекал Дориан, разговаривал с Соласом о Тени и тренировался. Во время сражений он каким-то образом успевал следить за другими магами и после боя мог устроить разнос новеньким магам-отступникам, только-только присоединившимся к Инквизиции.  
\- Во имя Создателя, скажите мне, кто из вас атаковал демона отчаяния ледяной магией?! – Арксан как разъяренный лев метался туда-сюда, в то время как сбившиеся в кучуотступники слушали его ругань, виновато глядя куда-то в землю и переминаясь с ноги на ногу. – Он же неуязвим к ней, он сам вас заморозит так, что посох не сможете в руках держать. И ладно бы демон отчаяния – но какой гений додумался швырять в демона гнева огненными шарами? Он же сам – живой огонь, и по нему это видно! Сковывайте его ледяной магией, а потом разбивайте каменным кулаком – неужели вас в Круге этому не учи… Тьфу, - Арксан хлопал себя по лбу и грязно ругался, а молоденькие девочки из отступниц стыдливо краснели.  
\- Продолжишь в том же духе – скоро превратишься в брюзгливого вредного старика, - предупреждал его Дориан. – У тебя и так преждевременные морщины, ты знаешь?  
\- Огонь против демона гнева! – Арксан гневно встряхивал головой. – Против демона гнева, Дориан! Их элементарному разбиванию кто-нибудь учил? А «взрыв разума»? Они его вообще не используют, видимо, считая бесполезной тратой магической силы! Опираются только на атакующие заклинания и просто швыряют их одно за другим! Никакого плана атаки! Как будто тактика только в бою на мечах нужна!  
\- Так научи их.  
\- Очень смешно, Дориан. Из меня такой же учитель, как из Быка – орлесианский бард.  
\- Сложно представить, но может оказаться правдой?  
\- Кунари в Орлее? Смеешься?  
\- У тебя совсем нет чувства юмора, мой дорогой аматус. Сдается мне, члены Бен-Хазрат, какими бы бывшими они ни были, недалеко ушли от орлесианских бардов.  
Арксан искоса посмотрел на Дориана и ничего не ответил. За обучение молодых магов-отступников, не развивших свой дар должным образом или не получивших необходимых знаний, он, тем не менее, взялся. Две трети учеников стонали от его уроков и ругали своего учителя на чем свет стоит, но еще треть – в основном девушки – смотрела на него с восхищением и обожанием. Дориан, хохоча, на весь второй этаж Скайхолда кричал о том, что будет ревновать, а сам Арксан, измученный уроками, сбегал к Азарике.  
\- Я люблю Дориана, - говорил он, устроившись на постели Азарики и положив голову ей на колени, - но тишины и спокойствия я у него не дождусь.  
\- Он обидится, - Азарика почти машинально перебирала пальцами волосы брата –белые, как у нее самой, но куда более жесткие и непослушные.  
\- Придумаю, как извиниться, - Арксан ложился боком, скрестив руки на груди и почти утыкаясь носом ей в бедро, и закрывал глаза, а Азарика смотрела на его правую бровь, где после удара о камень волосы так и не выросли, и на другую, через которую ото лба тянулся едва заметный изогнутый шрам – этот Аркан получил уже позже, странствуя после окончания Круга. Кажется, нарвался на меч стражника, когда защитил девушку-магессу, которую ошибочно обвинили в магии крови.  
Через какое-то время их все-таки находил Дориан – сначала вежливо стучал и заглядывал в комнату, но увидев Арксана, дремлющего на коленях Азарики, распахивал дверь и врывался с громким возгласом:  
\- Ты опять украла моего аматуса, коварная женщина?  
Арксан открывал глаза и поворачивал голову. Глаза у него были удивительные – фиолетовые, с сиреневыми и черными переливами, как будто впитавшие в себя магические всполохи и сами по себе являющиеся живой магией. Азарика смотрела в них – и тонула, не в силах оторвать взгляда. Казалось, склонись чуть ниже, вглядись чуть пристальнее – и за калейдоскопом ярких цветов радужки увидишь пугающие и притягательные отблески Тени.  
\- Я исследовал Тень, - сонно бурчал Арксан, приподнимаясь.  
\- На коленях у своей сестры?  
\- Просто на коленях у моей сестры лучший вход в Тень из всех мне известных, - Арксан садился на кровати, а Азарика возмущенно пихала его в плечо. – И спится очень хорошо.  
\- О, ну тогда, надеюсь, ты выспался, - Дориан брал Арксана под руку, лукаво подмигивал Азарике и утаскивал своего аматуса к себе.  
Орна говорила, что Арксан «вредный, но умный». Ирена мало что понимала в магии, но изредка наблюдала за ним и отстраненно предсказывала, что Арксан в будущем добьется чего-то немыслимого.  
\- Перевернет государственное устройство Тевинтера, уронит нам на голову Тень или создаст лекарство от всех болезней – не знаю, что именно, но я бы на всякий случай была готова к любым неожиданностям, - важно заявляла Ирена.  
Азарике Арксан первой рассказал о своей мечте.  
\- Я хочу найти способ избавить людей нашего мира от опасности стать одержимым, - сказал он, а Азарика изумленно замерла на месте. – И магов, и тех, кто лишен магического дара. Понимаешь? Любой может стать одержимым. Но если демоны не смогут овладевать телами людей, то маги перестанут быть опасными. Во всяком случае, из-за возможности стать одержимыми. Наверняка найдут другие причины, чтобы запирать магов в Башнях и Казематах и держать их под надзором храмовников – пугающая мощь самой магии, магия крови, да мало ли что… Но система Кругов уже пошатнулась. Магов безусловно нужно обучать – но не запирая в четырех стенах и не отнимая маленьких детей у их родителей. Я знаю, что даже в случае успеха понадобится много времени, чтобы магов перестали бояться – но это возможно. Только бы найти способ навсегда закрыть демонам путь к душам и сердцам людей, - Арксан сцепил руки в замок и опустил взгляд куда-то в пол.  
Придя в себя от удивления, Азарика приблизилась к кровати, на которой сидел брат, опустилась рядом и сжала ладонью его руки.  
\- Это… действительно возможно?  
\- Я верю, что возможно, - Арксан поднял голову, но на Азарику не посмотрел – устремил тяжелый, решительный взгляд в окно, словно пытаясь увидеть там что-то. – Я уже много лет ищу способ избавить людей от одержимости, - «людей», заметила Азарика. Арксан говорил «людей», а не «магов». – И кое-какие мысли у меня уже есть.  
Азарика не представляла себе, как можно осуществить подобный глобальный замысел. Ведь если бы это действительно было возможно, маги Тедаса за века изучения и развития магического искусства уже нашли бы какой-нибудь способ?  
\- А они нашли, - хмыкнул Арксан, когда Азарика сказала ему об этом. – Усмирение, забыла?  
Азарика вздрогнула. Усмирение – на которое некоторые маги соглашались добровольно, - казалось ей нечеловечески жестоким ритуалом, а некоторые усмиренные пугали больше, чем порождения тьмы.  
\- Но Усмирение обратимо…  
\- И использовалось Искателями Истины как часть ритуала посвящения, - Арксан посмотрел на сестру насмешливо, но сквозь насмешку в его взгляде проступала горечь. – Я не желаю придумывать сложные ритуалы, которые разрывают связь человека с Тенью, могут убить его или лишить способности чувствовать. Я хочу сделать так, чтобы все люди от рождения без всяких ритуалов и испытаний могли не бояться одержимости демонами. И я думаю, что действовать надо не в нашем мире. Не усмирять и не заставлять проходить Истязания. А лишать демонов возможности влиять на людей.  
У Азарики голова шла кругом.  
\- Арксан, но это… Нереально. И маги, и обычные люди все равно попадают в Тень, когда спят…  
\- Поэтому-то и надо что-то сделать с Тенью, - неожиданно жестко сказал Арксан. – Изменить ее свойства, ослабить обитающих в ней демонов, воззвать к силе добрых духов, в конце концов. В их интересах, кстати, чтобы люди не принимали их за демонов и помнили, что Тень населена не только злыми созданиями.  
Азарика с минуту подумала, пытаясь осознать сказанное братом, и наконец произнесла:  
\- Ты хочешь упорядочить хаос.  
Арксан внезапно повеселел.  
\- А замахиваться на меньшеея и не думал.  
\- Ты поэтому решил изучать Тень и стал магом разрывов?  
\- Нет. Тень интересна мне сама по себе. Идея избавить людей от одержимости пришла ко мне, уже когда я начал изучать свойства Тени.  
\- Дориан знает?  
\- Скоро узнает. Ты об этом услышишь, поверь.  
Арксан оказался прав. Вопли Дориана, доносящиеся из комнаты Арксана, были слышны, по словам Ирены, в конюшнях Скайхолда. Что сестра делала на конюшнях, Азарика с присущим ей тактом уточнять не стала. После этого Дориан с неделю ходил по Скайхолду и повторял, что его аматус сумасшедший. Сумасшедший, но прекрасный.  
Азарика посоветовала брату поделиться своими мыслями с Соласом и мадам Вивьен, но Арксан внезапно недовольно скривился.  
\- Я им не доверяю.  
\- Почему? Никто не знает о Тени столько, сколько знает Солас, а Вивьен…  
\- Стерва и самая мерзкая женщина, которую мне приходилось видеть в своей жизни – а учитывая характер нашей тетушки Леоры, это о чем-то да говорит.  
Вивьен Арксан на дух не переносил, и Азарика, при всем своем уважении к орлесианской чародейке, не могла его не понять. Но Солас?..  
\- Не могу объяснить, - Арксан снова поморщился. Он ненавидел чего-то не понимать. – Дело не только в том, что сам Солас… подозрителен. У него слишком другой взгляд на Тень и ее обитателей.  
\- Но его знания могут помочь тебе…  
\- Я могу вытянуть из него знания и не раскрывая своих планов. Не говори ему ничего, хорошо?  
Азарика пообещала, но каждый раз, когда видела Соласа и вспоминала об идее Арксана, так и рвалась поделиться с эльфом этим маленьким секретом. Ей казалось, Солас должен восхититься стремлениями Арксана и непременно помочь ему в осуществлении его мечты.  
Сама Азарика искренне восхищалась братом. Любила его и доверяла ему. Когда Каллен в шутку спросил, а как же Риордан, Азарика на минуту задумалась, а потом ответила. Она считала Риордана лучшим из людей, он был для нее примером, он заменил ей отца, в то время как ее родной отец едва обращал внимание на младшую из своих дочерей – и Риордан был и, наверно, останется для нее недосягаемой высотой – с его смелостью, умом, благородством, честностью, с его невероятной силой и решимостью, которые удивительным образом сочетались со столь же невероятной добротой. Арксан же был другим. Он был равным ей. Тоже в чем-то примером – но равным. Не только братом, но и другом. Не только опорой, но и тем, о ком Азарика сама хотела заботиться и кого хотела защищать. Она одинаково доверяла обоим братьям – но, как ни странно, Арксан оказывался к ней ближе.  
И Азарика была действительно счастлива от того, что Арксан присоединился к Инквизиции. Он редко демонстрировал свои чувства, но она знала, что ее привязанность взаимна. Когда она вернулась вместе с Кассандрой, Быком и Дорианом из Западного предела после схватки с высшей драконицей, Арксан, ничего не говоря, стиснул в объятиях вошедшего первым Дориана – тот даже охнул, - а потом, пронзив Азарику мрачным взглядом, быстро шагнул к ней и тоже обнял – да так, что ей стало больно.  
\- Дура, - выдохнул Арксан ей на ухо. – Вот же дура. Куда ты полезла?  
Азарика замерла в руках брата – сначала от неожиданности, потом – от неуверенности, что сможет выбраться из стальных объятий.  
\- Арксан, со мной все хорошо. Дориан ведь тоже…  
\- Дориан – маг! – рыкнул Арксан, резко отстраняясь от нее. – Дориан – маг! Ему не нужно подходить к дракону вплотную, чтобы разорвать ему брюхо и швырнуть ему в пасть ледяную стрелу! Бык – кунари Бен-Хазрат, а Кассандра из семьи охотников на драконов! Кассандра и в одиночку может дракона завалить – насчет Быка не уверен.  
\- Эй! – скорее весело, чем возмущенно подал голос Бык, на рогах у которого уже качалась примчавшаяся встречать вернувшийся отряд Орна.  
\- А ты – ты «разбойница», - гневно продолжал Арксан, не обратив внимания на оклик Быка. – Причем даже не лучница! С твоими парными кинжалами нужно находить у дракона уязвимое место где-нибудь на шее и бить в него! Бык своим двуручным мечом вспорет дракону бок, Кассандра, с ее умениями, не получив ни царапины отрубит этой твари хвост, но ты-то! Еще и совалась наверняка прямо ему в пасть! Дориан, так ведь? – Арксан быстро повернулся к Дориану, который с огромным интересом наблюдал за тем, как его аматус распекает леди Инквизитор, словно суровый отец – непутевую дочку.  
\- Ну-у… - протянул Дориан. Врать Арксану он не мог, но подливать масла в огонь и давать своему аматусу возможность еще яростнее ругать Азарику тоже не хотел. – Леди Инквизитор старалась заходить сзади…  
\- А сзади у него хвост! Хвост!  
\- У меня? – поинтересовался Дориан. Бык громогласно захохотал.  
\- У дракона, Дориан! У дракона, раздери его демоны Тени! – Арксан прибавил к своей речи пару таких крепких выражений, что покраснела даже Кассандра.  
\- Арксан, - Азарика тронула брата за плечо и качнула головой, указывая на толпящихся вокруг обитателей Скайхолда. Поостывший Арксан сообразил, что завел посреди главного зала разговор, который явно не предназначался для чужих ушей, сплюнул и потащил Азарику в свою комнату. Дориан пожелал ей удачи, а леди Инквизитор подумала, что лучше бы еще раз сразилась с высшей драконицей, чем встретилась бы лицом к лицу с разъяренным братом.  
Арксан бушевал с полчаса, пока не высказал Азарике все, что у него накипело, в пух и прах разбивая слабые аргументы сестры и попытки объяснить, что она была очень осторожна, атаковала драконицу сзади и метила в слабые места. Наконец выдохнувшись, Арксан еще раз обнял Азарику и попросил ее быть осторожнее. Оставить схватки с драконами более опытным воинам он не просил – знал, что Азарика воспротивится. Стыдно было ей, лидеру Инквизиции, прятаться за чужими спинами, пока ее спутники рисковали своими жизнями. Азарика верила в своих друзей и не боялась столкнуться ни с одним драконом, пока они были рядом с ней. А опыт, накопленный в сражениях с подобными существами, мог ей очень пригодиться.  
\- Ладно, иди к Каллену, - Арксан наконец отстранился. – Он тоже весь извелся, когда узнал, что вы отправились охотиться на драконицу. Чуть обратно на лириум не подсел.  
\- Не шути так, - Азарика ударила брата кулаком в грудь и внезапно заметила, что Арксан улыбается.  
Арксан был холодным, колючим и грубым – но рядом с ним Азарика чувствовала себя на удивление тепло и спокойно. Уютно. Умиротворенно.  
Как будто лежала в теплый солнечный день посреди зеленого поля, утопая в покачивающихся на ветру пушистых белых головках одуванчиков.


	5. Река

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Арика - [](https://c.radikal.ru/c27/1811/e7/4da166a2b060.jpg)    
> [](https://d.radikal.ru/d07/1811/14/d38cf94f2bb5.jpg)  [](https://b.radikal.ru/b21/1811/62/77f646974967.jpg)
> 
> *На англ. «река» - «river»

_Make me wonder, make me understand_  
_Spark the light of doubt in a newborn mind_  
_Bring the vast unthinkable down to Earth_  
_Nightwish, «Sagan»_

 

С севера приплыла Арика – ривейнская родственница Тревельянов. Прибыла она из Айсли – родного города королевы Аши Кампаны, правившей во второй половине Черного века, города, известного тем, что под ним был убит архидемонАндорал. Семья Арики обеднела и лишилась фамилии и статуса пару поколений назад, но ее связь с Тревельянами не подлежала сомнению.  
Арика была талантливым магом и успешно закончила обучение в Башне Круга. Простые люди любили и уважали ее за мудрость, добрый, мягкий, спокойный нрав, за понимание и чуткость, за то, что она всегда использовала свои магические умения только во благо, за помощь, которую она оказывала всем нуждающимся – и за которую не брала ни монеты. Она напоминала Азарике величественную реку – такая же сильная, глубокая, очаровывающая своей красотой, степенная и увлекающая за собой.Арика не была чистокровной ривейни, но загадочная экзотика Ривейна витала вокруг нее, словно едва уловимый аромат благовоний. Она была загорелой, но не смуглой, черноволосой, но синеглазой, не носила, подобно многим ривейни, причудливые украшения или проколы в губах и бровях, зато на ее лбу блистала серебряная диадема с овальным синим сапфиром. Варрик недолго думая и прозвал ее Рекой – или, ласково, Речкой, - заметив между делом, как похожи по звучанию слова «река» и «Ривейн»*.  
На почве увлечения магией Арика быстро сошлась с Арксаном. Близкими друзьями они, однако, не стали – их объединял только интерес к магическому искусству, и если они могли часами разговаривать о разных видах магии, сложных заклинаниях и методах использования рун, то вне этих тем едва ли перебрасывались парой слов.  
А вот Солас был от Арики в восторге. Она подолгу говорила с ним, часто засиживаясь в его комнате до глубокой ночи, и была, вероятно, самой преданной слушательницей и самой умной и чуткой собеседницей, какую только мог пожелать эльфийский маг. Она понимала Соласа как никто другой, разделяла все его мысли и взгляды, непрестанно заваливала его вопросами о Тени, просила брать ее с собой в сны и высказывала такие глубокие и мудрые мысли, что Солас поражался ее мышлению.  
\- Кто бы знал, - возбужденно говорил он, меряя шагами свою комнату, - кто бы знал, что среди людей появится женщина, которая будет понимать Тень лучше, чем родной мир, так тонко ощущать все ее свойства и так гармонично общаться с духами!  
\- А какже Арксан?  
Солас отмахивался.  
\- Арксан безусловно талантлив, но его интересует сама Тень, ее устройство, магия, наполняющая ее мир – но не обитающие там духи.  
Арика мыслила как-то… иначе, нежели обычные люди. Мудрая Фиона как-то заметила, что хотя тело ривейнской чародейки находится в человеческом мире, душа ее словно всегда пребывает по ту сторону завесы.  
Азарика знала, что Арика хочет стать провидицей. Так в Ривейне называли мудрых женщин, которые управляли отдельными общинами и заботились о благе простых людей. Народные провидицы могли свободно использовать магию и передавать свои знания ученикам – привилегии, дарованные им в обмен на помощь храмовникам. Азарика никогда не была в Ривейне, но по тому, что она читала в книгах, по новостям и слухам, прилетавшим из этой далекой загадочной страны, у нее сложилось впечатление, что провидицы – это мудрые старые женщины, уважаемые и любимые народом, которые делятся с людьми своими знаниями и не только пекутся об их благосостоянии, но и являются для них духовными наставницами.  
Когда Азарика поделилась этими мыслями с Арксаном, он усмехнулся и, отодвинув от себя книгу по магии разрывов, повернулся к сестре.  
\- Ты это слышала о провидицах?  
\- Да. А что такое? Мне кажется, это очень подходит Арике. В ней есть и мудрость, и любовь к людям, и желание сделать их жизнь лучше…  
\- Помнишь авваров в Морозной котловине? Которые призывали духов и добровольно становились одержимыми?  
Азарика невольно вздрогнула. Еще бы это не помнить…  
\- Но авварские шаманы научились договариваться с духами и мирно сосуществовать с ними. Именно поэтому я посоветовала Хоук отвести Андерса к авварам…  
\- Только и аввары не могут предсказать, чем обернется это сотрудничество с духами и не станет ли вчерашний добродушный сосед злейшим врагом. Но я не о том. Ривейнские провидицы недалеко ушли от авварских шаманов. Они общаются с духами и позволяют им вселяться в свои тела. Арика, не сомневаюсь, уже занималась подобным.  
Азарику потрясли его слова. Ривейнские провидицы оказались одержимыми – это было неожиданно, но в это она хотя бы могла поверить. Но Арика, добрая, нежная, набожная Арика, которая всегда казалась такой тихой, такой послушной, такой правильной – впускает в себя духов?  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Я же маг разрывов. И я чувствую исходящий от Арики запах Тени. Не веришь мне – спроси у нее сама, - Арксан снова подвинул к себе книгу. – Врать она не будет.  
Азарика спросила. Арика пристально посмотрела на нее своими невероятными синими глазами – бездонными, словно море, окаймленными густыми черными ресницами, бесконечно мудрыми и чуть-чуть грустными, - и слегка склонила голову.  
\- Арксан сказал правду. Ривейнские провидицы призывают духов и отдают им свои тела в обмен на их мудрость, знания и силу.  
\- И ты тоже? – выдохнула Азарика, все еще не в силах поверить. Кто угодно – но только не Арика, милая Арика, подозревать которую в запретных искусствах казалось более немыслимым, чем обвинять в убийстве Верховной Жрицы Серых Стражей.  
\- И я, - Арика подняла голову, и сапфир на ее диадеме коротко блеснул, отразив свет свечи. – Азарика, существует множество подтверждений тому, что люди могут мирно сосуществовать с добрыми духами. Не только Андерс. Не только авварские шаманы.  
\- Андерс скорее пример обратного, - Азарика утомленно потерла лоб.  
\- Но так было не всегда. Андерс позволил своему негодованию соединиться с яростью духа Справедливости – и поддался этим чувствам. Он слишком сильно слился с духом. Потерял над ним контроль. Авварские шаманы и ривейнские провидицы управляются с духами намного лучше. А кроме них есть еще многие. Винн, которая сопровождала Героиню Ферелдена. Тот юноша, одержимый духом, которого ты отпустила в Морозной котловине. Даже Коул.  
\- Коул другой, - вскинулась Азарика. Быть может, это было эгоистично и неправильно, но ей хотелось видеть в Коуле человека, живого, настоящего человека, а не просто духа. Пускай некий дух занял тело умершего мальчика, не сумев ему помочь – Азарика верила, что в этом духе есть отголоски личности того самого, настоящего Коула, что они слились, стали единым целым, вместе создали нечто новое – и это новое хочет быть человеком. Солас и Арика возражали ей, говоря, что это извращает природу доброго духа, Варрик и Арксан поддерживали ее, основываясь на том, что в Коуле куда больше человеческого и что он будет счастливее, став человеком.  
\- Коул уникален, - тихо отозвалась Арика, опустив взгляд в книгу. – Это дух, который не делил тело с человеком, как было с Винн, и не сливался со своим носителем, как произошло с Андерсом.  
\- Но он и не занимал пустое тело, как Справедливость, когда случайно вселился в Кристоффа, - жестко произнесла Азарика. Прежде она и подумать не смела, что может так резко говорить с Арикой. – Когда Справедливость очнулся в теле Кристоффа, он все помнил о себе и знал, кто он такой. Но его тело было мертвым, и даже сила живущего в нем духа не спасала его.  
\- К чему ты клонишь?  
\- К тому, что мальчик, в тело которого вселился дух в Башне Белого Шпиля, хотел бы жить жизнью обычного человека, - Азарика почувствовала, как по щекам потекли слезы. – Со всеми ее болями и радостями, тревогами и печалями, горем и счастьем… Этот мальчик все еще где-то внутри Коула… Помнишь, что сказал сам Коул? Он не маг, хотя тот мальчик, в чье тело он вселился, был магом. Потому что он такой, каким хотел бы быть настоящим Коул – не магом, человеком, обычным человеком! Не это ли доказательство того, что частица прежнего Коула все еще жива, все еще существует в теле нашего Коула?  
Арика опустила глаза, задумавшись.  
-Но даже если нет, - продолжала, распалившись, Азарика, - даже если нет – как можно лишить кого-то, пускай даже духа, возможности чувствовать и познавать всю красоту нашего мира? Мы, люди, не становимся теми, кто мы есть, без боли, горя и несчастий, через которые проходим.  
\- Ты верно сказала – мы, люди, - мягко вставила Арика. Она не спорила – просто продолжала разговор, высказывая свое мнение. – У духов совсем иной путь. И они могут то, на что не способны обычные люди. Став духом, Коул смог бы лучше помогать людям и, возможно, делать их счастливее.  
\- И никогда не познал бы _своего_ счастья.  
Арика снова задумалась.  
\- Ты говоришь о человеческом счастье. Откуда нам знать, что есть счастье для духов?  
\- Одиночество никого не сделает счастливым – ни духа, ни человека. А став духом, Коул лишился бы того, что у него есть сейчас – друзей и радостей человеческого мира.  
На этот раз Арика задумалась надолго и заговорила только спустя несколько минут.  
\- Я все еще думаю, что духу стоит оставаться духом, а делать из него человека – значит искажать его природу. Но если Коул действительно будет счастлив, став человеком…  
\- С Мариден Коул, во всяком случае, счастлив.  
Арика снова подумала, качнула головой и вернулась к книге.  
\- Я не согласна с твоими суждениями. Духи прекрасны именно такими, какие они есть. Но случай с Коулом, возможно, является исключением.  
Азарика больше не могла разговаривать с сестрой. Резким движением вытерев влажные глаза, она развернулась и зашагала прочь.  
Коула Азарика любила. Любила – и бесконечно сочувствовала бедному мальчику. Для нее было невыносимо смотреть, как он сидит где-нибудь в одиночестве, и Азарика мягко вытягивала его пообщаться с остальными, убеждала членов Инквизиции, что юноша не опасен, а, наоборот, хочет только помогать и желает всем добра, и защищала его от Кассандры и Вивьен. В последнем к ней помимо Варрика неожиданно присоединялся Арксан. Правда, в отличие от самой Азарики, вежливостью и деликатностью он не отличался. Кассандру он уважал и потому с ней говорил более сдержанно, но при виде Вивьен он готов был взорваться. Азарика умоляла его не ссориться с орлесианской чародейкой и, ловя во время споров выразительный взгляд сестры, Арксан обрывал себя на полуслове, бормотал какие-то ругательства и, зло сверкнув глазами, удалялся. Коул недоуменно смотрел ему вслед – кажется, он не понимал. Азарика как-то стала свидетельницей их разговора: Арксан сидел на подоконнике таверны «Приют Вестницы», распахнув окно, а Коул стоял снаружи. Он спрашивал, почему Арксан злится и почему защищает его. «Потому что ты хороший, а Вивьен – стерва», - отрезал Арксан. Коул снова не понял. Но тут подошел Варрик, добродушно усмехнулся и похлопал Коула чуть повыше локтя – куда дотянулся.  
\- Это значит, что ты ему нравишься, а Вивьен нет, - пояснил Варрик. – И для людей это нормально – защищать тех, кто им нравится, и злиться на тех, кто не нравится.  
Коул рассеянно повел головой.  
\- Но он не так сказал. Он сказал…  
\- Это тоже правда. Верно, Одуванчик? – Варрик подмигнул Арксану. Тот шумно выдохнул и оперся затылком об оконный косяк.  
\- Можешь считать, что так.  
Коул снова качнул головой.  
\- Я все равно не понимаю.  
\- Давай пока остановимся на этом, парень, - Варрик еще раз похлопал его по руке, потом обернулся, увидел Азарику и подмигнул ей тоже.  
Во время миссии на Штормовом Берегу терпение Арксана, видимо, лопнуло. Арики с ними не было – она очень редко покидала Скайхолд, предпочитая проводить время в медитациях, общении с духами и блужданиях по Тени. Солас тогда тоже остался в крепости, а вот Варрик отправился с ними. Гатт неожиданно заговорил с Коулом, начал ужасаться тому, кто он такой, и называть его демоном. Коул растерялся. И прежде, чем Азарика успела вмешаться, Арксан подошел к Гатту и врезал ему кулаком по лицу. Эльф не устоял на ногах и плашмя упал на спину.  
\- Эй, - Бык сделал шаг вперед. – Какого демона ты творишь?  
Варрик вскинул брови, Дориан изумленно приоткрыл рот, сама Азарика на секунду застыла, не веря своим глазам, а потом бросилась к Гатту, чтобы помочь ему встать.  
\- Еще раз назовешь его демоном – получишь снова, - угрожающе произнес Арксан, обращаясь к Гатту, а потом поднял взгляд на Быка. – Пускай заткнется и занимается своим делом.  
\- Арксан, это было лишним, - Азарика помогла Гатту подняться, и Бык подошел проверить, не пострадал ли эльф. Гатт потирал щеку, на которой наливался цветом синяк, и выглядел удивленным и слегка испуганным, но, кажется, был цел.  
\- Его болтовня тоже была лишней, - Арксан схватил приставленный к дереву посох и отвернулся, показывая, что разговор окончен. Бык посмотрел на удаляющегося Арксана и покачал головой, но ничего не сказал. Коул растерянно стоял на месте, видимо, не совсем понимая, что только что произошло. Варрик подошел к юноше и с улыбкой начал ему что-то говорить.  
Дориан театрально ахнул и приложил руку к груди, всем своим видом выражая глубокое восхищение.  
\- Ах, аматус, это было восхитительно. Я и не знал, что в тебе столько агрессии и грубой силы…  
\- Все ты прекрасно знаешь, - Арксан, проходя мимо, слегка стукнул его навершием посоха по плечу. – Вернемся в Скайхолд – я тебе еще раз наглядно продемонстрирую свою «грубую силу», если пожелаешь.  
\- Аматус! – Дориан пришел в еще больший восторг. – Я же взорвусь от нетерпения, если ты будешь давать такие обещания!  
\- Договорились. Пока бьем венатори, придумаю еще парочку обещаний, чтобы ты точно извелся от ожидания, - бросил Арксан.  
\- Я тоже тебя обожаю, аматус, - выдохнул Дориан.  
Варрик недоуменно изогнул бровь.  
\- На каком языке они говорят?.. Хотя нет, подождите, - он потер глаза. – Я не хочу этого знать.  
Азарика догнала брата и схватила его за руку.  
\- Арксан! Не нужно было! Это же наш союзник!  
\- Я бил несильно, - фиолетовые глаза Арксана смотрели холодно и непреклонно. – Эти эльфы хрупкие, того и гляди – переломятся.  
\- Можно было совсем не бить!  
\- Он заслужил.  
\- Гатт не… - Азарика хотела что-то сказать, но вдруг запнулась. Конечно, она бы предпочла, чтобы Арксан все-таки не распускал руки, но слова Гатта ее саму удивили и – она поняла это только сейчас – рассердили. Страх Гатта был понятен – но каково было Коулу выслушать обвинения в том, что он демон?  
Азарика вздохнула и отпустила руку брата.  
\- Просто… В следующий раз, пожалуйста, постарайся сдержаться. Ты ведь понимаешь, что Гатт сказал это не со зла. Он боится.  
\- И, вероятно, считает своих потенциальных союзников идиотами, которые берут на важные миссии демонов, - резко сказал Арксан. Азарика вздохнула. В некоторых вопросах переспорить брата было невозможно.  
Азарика колебалась – рассказывать о произошедшем Соласу или нет. С одной стороны, ей не хотелось скрывать что-то от друга, но с другой – она понимала, как эльфийский маг может разозлиться. Однако Коул сам рассказал Соласу – не для того, чтобы пожаловаться, но просто не понимая, за что его назвали демоном. Солас рассердился и начал возмущенно высказываться в адрес «невеж, которые не могут отличить доброго духа от демона». Арика же вздохнула и, подойдя к Коулу сзади, положила руки ему на плечи и наклонилась к его лицу – она была немного выше мальчика.  
\- Некоторые не понимают, Коул. Не нужно их за это винить. Этот эльф боялся, потому что он не знает тебя.  
\- Меня? – Коул непонимающе качнул головой.  
\- Тебя, - Арика обошла Коула и встала прямо перед ним. – Твоей доброты и твоего желания помогать людям. Если бы он знал, какой ты, он бы никогда не назвал тебя демоном.  
Арика говорила мягко, спокойно, убеждая не уверенностью, но знанием– и ее глубокий голос был рекой, неторопливо катящей свои воды, а слова – теплыми волнами, которые вздымались и нежно окутывали того, кто их слышал.  
Коул на секунду замер, а потом поднял голову, посмотрев прямо в лицо ривейнской чародейке.  
\- А какой я?  
Арика внезапно улыбнулась – улыбнулась так же мягко, нежно и тепло, как говорила, но глаза ее оставались мудрыми и печальными. Азарика поймала себя на мысли, что, кажется, впервые видит улыбку сестры.  
\- Ты добрый. Ты заботливый. Ты отзывчивый. Ты человечный, - Арика взяла лицо Коула в свои ладони. Слушающий их Солас удивленно замер. – Гораздо более человечный, чем некоторые люди. И ты светлый.  
Арика потянулась вперед и, слегка наклонив голову, прикоснулась губами ко лбу Коула. Замерла так на несколько секунд, отстранилась и снова с улыбкой посмотрела на юношу.  
\- Храни это в себе. Оставайся таким же – и становись лучше. Расти – и познавай мир. Живи – и узнаешь, кто ты есть.  
Она опустила руки. Коул то ли не понимал, что происходит, то ли был слишком изумлен, чтобы что-то говорить или делать. Он лишь поднял ладонь и неуверенно дотронулся пальцами до лба в том месте, где его коснулись губы Арики.  
Арика оторвала взгляд от Коула, коротко посмотрела сначала на Азарику, потом на Соласа, улыбнулась чуть шире – и, развернувшись, зашагала прочь. Солас, поколебавшись, последовал за ней – видимо, у него были вопросы, и ему не терпелось их высказать. Азарика же осталась с Коулом, который продолжал недоуменно ощупывать свой лоб, как будто надеялся таким образом найти для себя какой-то ответ.  
Азарика так и не поняла, что это было, но потом решила, что это не имеет большого значения. Главное – Коулу стало лучше, и Азарика была благодарна Арике за это.  
И с тех пор она стала относиться к сестре немного лучше.

Азарика, в отличие от Арики, не совсем понимала увлеченности Соласа духами. Она признавала, что духи удивительны и прекрасны, но для нее это были существа совершенно иного мира, непонятные, незнакомые, волшебные – но никак не друзья, с которыми можно запросто поговорить. Азарика уважала Соласа, восторгалась его знаниями и мудростью, верила его советам, была благодарна ему за все, что он сделал для нее и для всей Инквизиции – но не понимала, как духи могут быть важнее людей.  
Поняла она это – возможно, лишь отчасти, но поняла, - после печального случая с духом мудрости, которого горе-маги невольно превратили в демона. После разрушения удерживающего круга – спасибо Арксану и его магии разрывов – страшный демон гордыни превратился в печальную девушку, словно сотканную из потоков Тени– странную, чуждую, потустороннюю, и в то же время такую живую и близкую, что Азарика испытала одновременно трепет и страх от осознания того, с каким существом ей довелось столкнуться – здесь, в мире людей, не в Тени, - и щемящее чувство жалости к этому несчастному, измученному созданию. Из глаз духа сочился светло-зеленый свет, как будто девушка плакала, а звенящий, разливающийся вокруг странным эхом голос звучал устало и надрывно. Ей было больно – как человеку. Ее, мирного духа мудрости, призвали, чтобы сражаться, и ее сущность не выдержала этого – исказилась, превратив доброго духа в демона. И кто это сделал? Не тевинтерские магистры или маги крови, а обыкновенные чародеи-недоучки. Люди.  
Люди, замучившие духа… Азарика не думала, что когда-нибудь столкнется с подобным. Не думала, что духу может быть так больно, что он может страдать и грустить, как обычный человек.  
А Солас – Солас чувствовал всю эту боль. Он не зря называл духа «другом» - он переживал его гибель так же тяжело, как Азарика переживала бы потерю кого-нибудь из своих спутников. Никогда она не видела эльфийского чародея столь печальным, как тогда – во время разговора с исчезающим духом на Священной равнине. Казалось, Солас вот-вот расплачется – с таким состраданием он смотрел на сотканную из Тени девушку и с такой нежностью говорил с ней.  
Арики с ними не было – она спала, общаясь в Тени с духами, а может, и впуская их в свое тело, но об этом Азарика старалась не думать. Солас попросил не беспокоить ее – его и Арксана как магов было вполне достаточно для небольшого путешествия.  
Они вернулись без Соласа. Вышедшая их встретить Арика непонимающе заозиралась, выискивая глазами эльфийского мага, а потом побледнела и схватила Азарику за плечи, дрожащим голосом спрашивая, что случилось. Азарика, с трудом подбирая слова, рассказала о произошедшем на Священной равнине, и Арика застыла, широко распахнув глаза и приоткрыв рот. Арксан раздраженно выдохнул, подошел к ним и мягко, но решительно заставил Арику разжать пальцы и отойти на шаг назад.  
Азарика подумала, что Арика шокирована судьбой бедного духа, но ривейнская чародейка вдруг опустила голову и, уронив:  
\- Он не вернется, - медленно побрела обратно в Скайхолд.  
Осознав, что Солас действительно может не вернуться, Азарика похолодела. Не от мысли, как теперь Инквизиция будет без Соласа – от мысли, как теперь Солас будет без них, один, где-то там в неизвестности, в Тени или в нашем мире.  
И она испытала невероятное облегчение, увидев знакомую тонкую фигуру, идущую через мост к крепости Скайхолд.  
Когда Солас рассказывал о том, как нашел в Тени место, где обитал его друг, и сидел там, рассказывал, как погибают и появляются духи, Азарика с трудом удерживалась от слез. Она воодушевилась было, услышав, что духи могут возродиться, но ее надежды тут же разрушили слова Соласа о том, что даже если его друг возродится, это будет уже другой дух и его, Соласа, он не вспомнит.  
Солас только закончил отвечать ей, как на одной из лестниц Скайхолда появилась Арика – видимо, ей сообщили о том, что Солас вернулся. Арика выскочила из своего кабинета, на пару секунд замерла на ступеньках, глядя на эльфийского мага, а потом сбежала вниз, подлетела к Соласу и обняла его, обвив руками шею. Солас, как ни странно, не отстранился – только печально опустил голову и положил ладонь на плечо Арике.  
Арика, постояв так с полминуты, отодвинулась и с тревогой посмотрела в лицо эльфийскому магу.  
\- Солас, - выдохнула она. – Мне так жаль… - она сжала его руку. – Мне так жаль.  
Арика разделяла боль и печаль Соласа так же, как сам он недавно разделял боль исчезающего духа. Азарика видела ее полный сострадания и нежности взгляд, ее изломленные брови, грустно опущенные уголки губ и пальцы, трепетно сжимающие ладонь эльфийского мага, и понимала – Арика готова была вытерпеть боль в тысячу раз большую, если бы это помогло Соласу.  
Арика всегда переживала задругих больше, чем за себя.  
\- Спасибо, друг мой, - печально отозвался Солас.  
Арика с теплотой и грустью посмотрела на него.  
\- Я собиралась искать тебя, если ты не вернешься.  
Солас поднял на нее глаза; сквозь боль и скорбь в его взгляде пробилось легкое недоумение.  
\- Искать?  
\- В Тени. Я знала, что где-нибудь там обязательно смогу найти тебя.  
Возможно, Азарике показалось, что губ Соласа коснулась мимолетная улыбка.  
\- Ты могла бы блуждать там вечность.  
\- Но я бы нашла. Когда я вхожу в Тень, я безошибочно понимаю, здесь ты или нет. Я чувствую тебя – как бы далеко ты ни был. Тень не может затмить тот яркий свет, что исходит от тебя. И я могу научиться находить тебя.  
Солас улыбнулся.  
\- Не думал, что кто-то когда-либо захочет искать меня. Но… спасибо, друг мой. Сейчас я бы хотел еще немного побыть один, но я буду рад видеть тебя, если ты зайдешь ко мне вечером.  
Арика на секунду занавесила глазами длинными пушистыми ресницами и кивнула. Солас пожал ей руку и направился в крепость, а Арика осталась стоять. Азарика помедлила и уже хотела было подойти к сестре, но Арика вдруг развернулась, бросила на нее печальный взгляд и тоже зашагала к крепости.  
Казалось, Арика должна радоваться тому, что Солас вернулся – но с каждым днем ривейнская чародейка становилась все грустнее и тише. Не выдержав, Азарика однажды вечером подошла к сестре и спросила, что ее тревожит. Арика вздохнула и отодвинула от себя книгу, которую читала.  
\- Ведь Солас вернулся. Разве ты не рада?  
Арика подняла на нее глаза.  
\- Солас вернулся. Но теперь я явственно вижу, как сильно он закрывается от всех. От тебя, от меня, от каждого, кого он встречает на своем пути. Как будто внутри него есть что-то… Что-то, о чем никто из нас и подумать не может. Солас полон загадок. Я с самого начала это знала, но полагала, что меня завораживает его мудрость и его необыкновенные знания. Со временем я стала понимать, что эти загадки куда глубже и сложнее, чем мне казалось. И я… я так хотела показать Соласу, что люблю его, что он может мне доверять, что я всегда поддержу его и что бы ни случилось встану на его сторону… И я думаю, Солас понимает это и по-своему ценит. Но потом… - она вздохнула, - потом я осознала, что Солас никому не собирается открываться. Он хранит тайны и секреты… которые никто из нас, наверно, никогда не узнает.  
\- Какие секреты?  
Арика медленно покачала головой.  
\- Если бы я знала.  
Ей было грустно – Азарика это видела. Грустно оттого, что ее дорогой друг, ради которого она была готова годами блуждать по Тени, закрывается от нее.  
«Но только ли поэтому?» - вдруг мелькнуло в голове Азарики. Сочувствие мягко, словно шелковая ткань, коснулось ее груди и просочилось внутрь.  
\- Тебя еще что-то беспокоит? – спросила она.  
Арика сжала лежащие на столе руки.  
\- Нет.  
\- Но я же вижу.  
\- Все хорошо, - голос Арики тек теплой неторопливой рекой, спокойной, степенной и глубокой. Но где-то в этой глубине, под толщей воды, пряталась грусть. – Просто… - она вдруг замолчала.  
\- Что?  
Арика подняла на нее глаза – синие и глубокие, как река. Мудрые. Добрые. Грустные.  
\- Мы с Соласом близки, и он называет меня своим другом, - голос Арики зазвучал горько и печально.– Но он никогда не называл и не назовет меня «Lethallan».


	6. Куколка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Карсика - [](https://c.radikal.ru/c41/1811/26/c2406c79bc81.jpg)    
> [](https://a.radikal.ru/a26/1811/dd/65224474cff5.jpg)  [](https://d.radikal.ru/d37/1811/a8/d67f9a7c3aef.jpg)

_Near Banbridge town, in the County Down_   
_One evening last July_   
_Down a bóithrín green came a sweet cailín_   
_And she smiled as she passed me by._   
_She looked so neat in her two bare feet_   
_To the sheen of her nut-brown hair_   
_Such a coaxing elf, I'd to shake myself_   
_To make sure I was standing there._   
_From Bantry Bay down to Derry Quay_   
_From Galway to Dublin town_   
_No maid I've seen like the fair cailín_   
_That I met in the County Down._   
_Ирландская баллада "Star of the County Down"_

 

  
Последней в Скайхолд пришла Карсика – вернее, ее привели связанной солдаты Инквизиции, - и вот тогда Азарика действительно схватилась за голову.  
Карсика, младшая из пяти дочерей тетушки Флорентины Тревельян, экстравагантной аристократки, обожающей Орлей, в семье считалась таким же «позорным пятном», как Орна – с той лишь разницей, что Карсика была законной дочерью. Карсика потеряла девственность в пятнадцать лет – сбежала из дома с каким-то молодым антиванцем, увлеченная его рассказами о далеких странах, прекрасных морях и отважных пиратах, называющих себя Армадой Удачи. Азарика подозревала, что с антиванцем Карсика вскоре рассталась, но ее желание увидеть другие страны и пересечь все моря Тедаса никуда не исчезло. Она действительно присоединилась к Армаде Удачи и, как говорили, плавала на корабле капитана Изабеллы – той самой Изабеллы, что обучала Героиню Ферелдена и была спутницей Хоук. Азарика боялась даже представить, сколько стран посетила Карсика за годы своих странствий, сколько кораблей взяла на абордаж со своей командой и скольких мужчин познала.  
Карсику, кажется, не беспокоили ни кандалы, ни мрачные солдаты, которые ее сопровождали, ни подозрительные взгляды обитателей Скайхолда – она была весела и настроена крайне оптимистично. Карсика заявила, что прибыла в Скайхолд, чтобы присоединиться к Инквизиции и помочь своей дорогой сестрице, но ее «не так поняли» и арестовали как пиратку. Азарика поразилась ее дерзости – Карсика была уверена, что сестрица замолвит за нее словечко, уладит все ее проблемы и разрешит ей вступить в Инквизицию. Видеть Карсику в Инквизиции Азарике не очень-то хотелось, но и отпускать на все четыре стороны легкомысленную сестрицу было опасно – что для самой Карсики, что для окружающих. Вздохнув, Азарика все-таки поручилась за сестру, но предупредила, что та вылетит из Инквизиции при первой же попытке кого-нибудь обокрасть. Карсика питала слабость к золоту и дорогим украшениям – а, судя по ее одежде, еще и к нарядам, которые не столько закрывали тело, сколько выгодно демонстрировали некоторые его части. Солдаты, которые привели Карсику в Скайхолд, с трудом отрывали взгляды от ее глубокого декольте и оголенных бедер. Карсика одевалась откровенно вульгарно, но наотрез отказывалась менять свой пиратский костюм на броню – говорила, что он зачарован и потому надежнее любого доспеха, и к тому же приносит удачу.  
В первый же день Карсика попалась, когда вскрывала замок на сундуке интенданта. В третий ее поймали при попытке влезть в комнату Вивьен. Как сказала сама обиженная Карсика, Вивьен наговорила ей кучу гадостей, и она собиралась испачкать платья чародейки нажьим пометом. Сэра была в таком восторге от этой выдумки, что Азарика едва отговорила шебутную эльфийку все-таки претворить этот план в жизнь. На пятый день Карсика, пытаясь взломать замок на комнате графа де Коньи, слишком налегла на дверь и, влетев внутрь, распласталась на полу. Только закончивший купаться граф, впрочем, не растерялся, и предложил Карсике составить ему компанию, раз уж он все равно не успел одеться. Карсика вылетела из его комнаты как ошпаренная, чуть ли не в слезах (и эти слезы приводили Азарику в полное недоумение) прибежала к Сэре, которая тут же обняла подругу, погладила по голове и успокоила, и ночевала в тот день у нее. А через неделю Азарика, спустившись в подвалы замка, обнаружила, что двери всех темниц распахнуты настежь, а все сундуки открыты и валяются где попало. По счастью, и темницы, и сундуки изначально были пусты.  
Что было самым удивительным – Карсика не воровала. В сундуки и чужие комнаты она влезала из любопытства, а замки взламывала просто потому, что ей это нравилось. Она могла покопаться в драгоценностях гостившей в замке маркизы де Лефер, разворошить вазу с украшениями и шкаф с одеждой, повертеться перед зеркалом, примеряя на себе ожерелья и платья – но не брала ни единого камушка. Когда Азарика после очередной жалобы на взлом вызывала к себе сестру, Карсика даже ничего не отрицала – только хлопала пушистыми ресницами и бросала виноватые взгляды.  
\- Но оно все такое красивое и блестящее! – сестрица смотрела в пол, опустив руки вдоль тела, и больше всего напоминала ребенка, который, зная свою вину, оправдывается перед родителем. – И я ведь ничего не взяла! Я просто хотела посмотреть!  
Азарика вздыхала. На судах кресло Инквизитора, казалось, сдавливало ее со всех сторон, наваливалось на плечи и спину, стискивало бедра, сжималось вокруг талии, наливало свинцовой тяжестью руки и язык. Не всегда – но часто, когда особенно трудно было принять решение и приходилось разрываться между справедливостью и милосердием.  
\- Двенадцать часов исправительных работ, - наконец выносила приговор Азарика. Маркиза недовольно поджимала губы, считая наказание слишком мягким, а Карсика еще ниже опускала голову, безропотно соглашаясь.  
\- Она словно ребенок, который ничего не понимает! – в сердцах восклицала Азарика за очередной партией в «порочную добродетель». – Но я же не могу спускать ей все с рук!  
\- Ну, знаешь, солнышко, - весело отзывался Варрик, вытаскивая карту, - как я сказал Хоук, когда Таллис предложила нам забраться в замок Эн: ограбить орлесианца – не грех. А Куколка даже никого не ограбила – так, порылась в шмотках.  
\- Но Варрик, так же нельзя.  
\- Она никому не желает зла, Вестница. От проделок Сэры и то больше вреда.  
Азарика только вздохнула.  
Как потом оказалось – про проделки Сэры Варрик заговорил зря.

\- О Создатель, - выдохнул Каллен, наблюдая за Карсикой, которая вертелась около «Приюта Вестницы», - она же нам всех парней с ума сведет…  
Азарика развела руками.  
\- Я просила Карсику вести себя прилично. И она мне обещала…  
\- И ты ей поверила? – Каллен вскинул бровь.  
Азарика посмотрела на него с обидой.  
\- Поверила. Скажи мне, что я дура.  
Каллен тепло улыбнулся, привлек ее к себе и поцеловал в висок.  
\- Не скажу. Я люблю тебя в том числе за твою очаровательную наивность и доброту.  
Азарика вздохнула и склонила голову ему на грудь.  
\- Я не могу просто взять и посадить ее под замок. Она ветреная и легкомысленная, но добрая. Она… как любопытный ребенок, который просто не понимает, что совершает что-то плохое.  
\- Давай приставим к ней Вивьен? – развеселился Варрик. – Либо наша почтенная Верховная Чародейка вымуштрует твою сестру, либо твоя сестра сведет ее с ума. В любом случае мы окажемся в выигрыше!  
\- Вивьен? – ужаснулась Орна. – Варрик, это жестоко!  
\- Да уж, милосерднее будет сбросить ее с башни Скайхолда, - вставил Дориан.  
\- Вивьен или Карсику? – поинтересовался Варрик. Дориан задумался.  
\- Длинный путь, пыльные дороги, соленые брызги, - забормотал Коул. – Боль в груди и боль на пустых губах. Волны рвут на части тело, как стыд и горечь рвут на части душу. Одинокий корабль в лунном свете. Она не знала, куда идти, и потому пришла туда, где ее не ждали.  
Азарика бросила взгляд на Дориана. Тот вскинул руки.  
\- На меня даже не смотри. Причудливый язык этого молодого человека понимают только Солас и Арика. И то насчет Соласа я не уверен.  
\- Ты лапаешь мою сестру на глазах у всего двора, - мимо маленьким взъерошенным драконом протопал Арксан. Обращался он к Каллену, который ненавязчиво приобнимал Азарику за талию. Леди Инквизитор устало потерла лоб. На самом деле Каллен Арксану нравился – но при этом брат с каким-то смешным детским недовольством придирался к ее избраннику, стоило тому слишком явственно выразить свои чувства.  
Каллен вопросительно посмотрел на Азарику. Та улыбнулась.  
\- Не переставай. Арксану иногда полезно позлиться.  
\- Так ты только поэтому хочешь, чтобы я тебя обнимал? – развеселился Каллен.  
\- Ох, ты меня раскусил! – охотно подыграла ему Азарика.  
\- Они мне мстят, - мрачно пояснил Арксан Дориану.  
\- За что? – Дориан вскинул бровь.  
\- За то, что я терпеть не могу этого ферелденского красавца.  
\- Это ведь неправда, - Дориан с удивлением посмотрел на своего аматуса.  
\- Еще как правда. Просто я слишком вежлив и деликатен, чтобы высказывать ему в лицо свое далеко не лестное мнение.  
Каллен закашлялся. Вежливости в Арксане было примерно столько же, сколько в Морриган – уважения к Создателю.  
\- Но разве…  
\- Прости, Дориан, я сейчас занят, - Арксан поднял руку, прося его не отвлекать, и направился к Карсике. Вернее, поняла Азарика, проследив за братом взглядом, к разведчику, который весьма навязчиво приглашал Карсику выпить и то и дело порывался приобнять ее за талию. Карсика каждый раз каким-то неведомым образом уворачивалась, но через пару шагов ее бы приперли к дереву и бежать ей стало бы некуда.  
Арксан ударил разведчика по плечу, развернул его к себе, схватил за грудки и приложил о стену таверны. Карсика широко распахнула глаза и с ошарашенным видом заморгала.  
\- Моя сестра дала понять, что ты ей неинтересен, - отчеканил Арксан. – Либо ты идиот, который не понимает очевидных намеков, либо наглец. Если первое – могу вставить тебе мозг на место. Если второе – оторвать руки. Выбирай.  
Каллен покосился на Азарику, которая наблюдала за происходящим, но ничего предпринимать не собиралась.  
\- Ты его не остановишь?  
\- Нет, - снова улыбнулась Азарика и в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Каллена пояснила: - Я знаю Арксана. Он сейчас не злится. А значит – просто припугнет, но драться не будет.  
И правда – стоило смутившемуся разведчику забормотать извинения, Арксан отпустил его, велел ему убираться и, кажется, вовсе забыл о нем.  
\- Сама отшить не могла? – грубо спросил Арксан, повернувшись к Карсике. Та снова захлопала длинными ресницами.  
\- Отшить?  
\- Я видел, как ты орудуешь кинжалами. Дала локтем в лицо, приставила один кинжал к горлу, другой к паху, потребовала отвалить, а потом для наглядности дала бы между ног.  
\- Как-то так и делала Изабелла, - пробормотал Варрик.  
\- Я хотела, чтобы он отстал по-хорошему, - пробурчала Карсика.  
\- Вот тебе открытие: некоторые мужчины не понимают по-хорошему. В Скайхолде таких мало, но они все же есть. Вон тот тип, например, - Арксан указал в сторону Каллена, и последний снова поперхнулся воздухом. – Так что носи с собой кинжалы и не стесняйся ими пользоваться.  
\- Она правда была пираткой? – Каллен повернулся к Варрику. Тот пожал плечами.  
\- Я склонен ей верить. Во-первых, она прекрасно разбирается в устройстве корабля и мореплавании, знает все об Армаде Удачи и весьма точно и детально описывает Изабеллу.  
\- А во-вторых?  
\- А во-вторых, эта куколка просто не умеет врать. Поверь мне, Кудряшок, я сам тот еще враль и лгунов чую за версту.

Из всех из них – Тревельянов, собравшихся в Скайхолде, - только Карсика выделялась изящной, истинно аристократической красотой. «Хорошенькая, как куколка… правда, такая же пустоголовая», - сказал как-то про нее Варрик. Красота Арики была загадочной и экзотической, Орны – дикой и в чем-то даже грубоватой, и лишь Карсика, как ни странно, была похожа на знатную красавицу из благородной семьи. Впечатление сбивали лишь мелкие шрамики на лице: один на правой брови, один на нижней губе слева и еще один на носу справа. Глаза ее походили на глаза Арксана – но куда больше отдавали в сиреневый, затмевая им редкие всполохи фиолетового. Хорошенькое личико вкупе с обаятельной улыбкой и пышными формами закономерно привлекало мужское внимание, и Азарика, беспокоившаяся за сестру, попросила кого-нибудь из друзей присматривать за ней. На просьбу с огромным энтузиазмом откликнулась Сэра, с которой Карсика познакомилась уже на второй день своего пребывания в Скайхолде.  
Карсика и Сэра быстро стали закадычными подружками. Карсика не была бестактна и прямолинейна, как Сэра, не хамила в лицо окружающим и не разделяла категоричное мнение эльфийки относительно богачей и знати, но общались они так легко и весело, словно между ними не было никаких различий. Карсика обожала проводить время с Сэрой, с огромным восторгом встречала все ее идеи насчет розыгрышей, с удовольствием участвовала во всех проказах, которые выдумывала неугомонная эльфийка, и предлагала собственные. Налить Жозефине в чернильницу вместо чернил любимое вино Ирены, а Ирене подсунуть вместо вина украденные у Жозефины чернила; поставить на дверь кабинета Каллена ведро с водой; вырезать на деревянном грифоне Блэкволла неприличное слово; попросить Орну напоить Быка, а ночью разрисовать его рога веселенькими цветочками; прислать Кассандре пылкое любовное письмо в стиле «Щитов и мечей» от анонимного поклонника или подсунуть в бумаги Соласу листок с улыбающейся рожицей.  
Большого вреда эти шутки не приносили. Ирена с флегматичным видом возвращала Жозефине ее чернила, а Жозефина минут десять ругала проказливую парочку, сокрушаясь из-за того, что испортила почти дописанное письмо герцогу Гаспару. Промокший и мрачный Каллен приходил в комнату Азарики, угрюмо смотрел на нее и начинал переодеваться. Азарика смеялась, вытирала ему волосы пушистым полотенцем и иногда провоцировала далеко не сразу надевать сухую одежду и возвращаться к своим обязанностям. Блэкволл терпеливо вздыхал и состругивал со своих деревянных изделий лишние надписи. «Приют Вестницы» покатывался со смеху, когда Орна, сама едва сдерживая хохот, приводила туда разукрашенного Быка – и «Боевые Быки» в первую очередь. Кассандра, краснея и смущаясь, ждала своего тайного поклонника около кузницы, с трепетом прижимая к груди письмо – а потом с мечом наперевес гоняла хохочущих Карсику и Сэру по всему Скайхолду. Солас, натыкаясь на веселенький рисунок среди своих записей, терпеливо вздыхал, комкал листок и выбрасывал его в урну.  
Правда, когда Сэра попыталась по пьяни пощупать Карсику, то получила от ошарашенной подруги кулаком по лицу. Пока упавшая на пол эльфийка с растерянным видом потирала покрасневшую щеку, Арксан хохотал так, что Дориан начал беспокоиться за рассудок своего аматуса.  
\- Говорил же – умеешь давать отпор, когда хочешь, - отсмеявшись, сказал Арксан.  
\- Я не хотела, - виновато протянула Карсика, хлопая длинными ресницами. – Я от неожиданности… Прости, Сэра, - она наклонилась к эльфийке. – Я сильно ударила?  
\- Да не, ничего, - Сэра отмахнулась. – Эт-то было за дело.  
Азарика не понимала. Карсика несколько лет плавала с Армадой Удачи, но ни капли не походила на лихую пиратку. Она не вызывала всех подряд на дуэль, не напивалась в таверне, не воровала, не прыгала в постель к каждому привлекательному мужчине – наоборот, шарахалась от тех, кто делал неприличные намеки или распускал руки. Арксан в таких случаях как-то неизменно оказывался рядом – словно намеренно следил за сестрой, - выбивал наглецу пару зубов, а саму Карсику отчитывал и утаскивал, чтобы сдать на руки Сэре или Варрику.  
И только позже, после бала в Халамширале, Азарика поняла, как сильно заблуждалась насчет сестры.  
Они тогда снова собрались сыграть в «порочную добродетель». Жозефина, предвкушая азартную партию с Иреной, была на взводе и нетерпеливо потирала руки. Азарике казалось, что Жозефина пылает, словно жаркое антиванское солнце – яркое и прекрасное, но обманчивое и коварное. Ирена же сама была словно воплощением слов «порочная добродетель»: строила из себя скромницу, которая второй раз в жизни садится за игральный стол, стыдливо опускала глаза и с невинным видом смотрела на свои карты, как будто не понимала, что ей сулит такой набор – а на самом деле уже просчитывала все свои дальнейшие ходы и догадывалась как минимум о половине карт Жозефины. Арксан играть отказался – он так бы и остался стоять в стороне, прислонившись плечом к шкафу и уткнувшись в книгу, но Дориан соблазнил его посидеть за столом рядом с ним. Орна играть решительно не умела, но так же решительно верила в свою удачу, поэтому играла – вернее, проигрывала, - до тех пор, пока ей не оставалось только ставить на кон свою одежду. Орна была не против и раздеться – против были все остальные. Бык, видя, что Орна намерена продолжать, со словами «Ну, довольно с тебя на этот раз, кадан» оттаскивал свою неугомонную девушку себе за спину. Остаток игры Орна висела у Быка на шее, обняв его сзади и с интересом заглядывая в его карты.  
Карсика играла хорошо – неудивительно, набралась опыта, пока бороздила моря вместе с пиратами. Изабелла, по словам Варрика, была мастером «порочной добродетели» - только Героиня Ферелдена однажды каким-то чудом сумела поймать ее на шулерстве, да Жозефина, как догадывалась Азарика, стала бы Изабелле достойным соперником. У Карсики был опыт, но вот делать невозмутимое лицо она не умела, и эмоции ее постоянно выдавали – что, впрочем, не мешало ей выигрывать.  
В тот вечер Карсика играла с упоением и поглядывала на остальных такими сияющими глазами, что у Азарики появилось нехорошее предчувствие.  
\- Ты сегодня разошлась, - заметила Азарика после того, как Карсика, выиграв партию, испустила радостный вопль и потянулась за своей долей.  
\- Я хочу раздеть Каллена, - жизнерадостно сообщила всем Карсика, сгребая выигранную горстку денег. Каллен покраснел, Блэкволл и Бык расхохотались, Кассандра демонстративно отвернулась. В ответ на негодующий и одновременно смущенный взгляд Азарики Карсика пожала плечами. – А что? Ты-то его хоть каждый день можешь видеть голым – я тоже хочу!  
Половина присутствующих зашлась хохотом, четверть смутилась, еще четверть сделала вид, что ничего не видела, не слышала и вообще не знакома с этими людьми и не людьми.  
\- А то ты с Изабеллой на голых моряков не налюбовалась, Куколка, - усмехнулся Варрик.  
Карсика надула губки.  
\- Не было никаких голых моряков.  
\- Что, у Изабеллы на корабле строгая дисциплина?  
\- Дыханье Создателя, давайте о чем-нибудь другом, - выдохнул Каллен.  
\- У капитана Изабеллы! – важно поправила Карсика и тут же взвизгнула – пьяная Сэра под столом ущипнула ее за бедро. – Ой, да перестаньте! Кассандра, как будто ты не хочешь посмотреть!  
\- Не хочу! – взвилась Кассандра.  
Дориан открыл было рот, чтобы вставить шутку, но заметил горящие бешеным огнем глаза Арксана и передумал.  
\- Аматус, убери этот суровый взгляд. Иначе ты прожжешь не только меня, но и стул, и пол, и землю на двадцать метров под нами.  
\- Вечером поговорим, - сурово пообещал Арксан, но Дориан от этих слов только расцвел.  
\- Я мечтал это услышать, аматус.  
\- Ну или если не Каллена, то хотя бы Блэкволла, - продолжала гнуть свое Карсика. Блэкволл поперхнулся. – А еще можно… ой!! – она снова вскрикнула – на этот раз Сэра совершенно наглым образом попыталась залезть ей под юбку. Арксан шумно выдохнул сквозь сложенные губы, захлопнул книгу, наклонился и, взяв Сэру сзади за шиворот, словно шкодливую кошечку, оттащил от сестры.  
\- Отстала от нее. Хочешь полапать кого-нибудь – иди на кухню, там парочка эльфиек точно не будут против.  
\- А ты… ик! Видел?.. Ик! Эти ножки?.. – икая через каждое слово, выдавила Сэра и снова потянулась к бедру Карсики. Та отпрыгнула, прячась за стул, а Арксан осторожно, но решительно дернул Сэру на себя.  
\- Я сказал – отстала.  
\- Дорогой мой аматус, - задумчиво протянул Дориан, потирая подбородок, – будь так добр, скажи мне: а откуда ты знаешь про эльфиек с кухни?  
\- Мне два раза пережаривали мясо. Когда я отправился на кухню выяснить, какой демон гнева занимается там готовкой вместо повара, эти две бездельницы пережаривали третье, пока миловались в уголке, - отрезал Арксан.  
Дориан развел руками и хлопнул себя ладонями по бедрам.  
\- Нет, вы слышали? Это непостижимо! Он не дает мне даже малейшей возможности приревновать!  
Карсика снова надулась.  
\- Эй, я хочу играть! Каллен, ты поставишь…  
\- Ну уж нет! – Каллен вскинул руки. – На этот раз я раздеваться не буду.  
Бык хохотнул и налег на стол, потянувшись к Карсике.  
\- Эй, красавица, если хочешь голых парней – вчера двое солдат у таверны так пожирали тебя глазами, что чуть не забыли вытянуться перед Кассандрой. Уверен, они будут не против и втроем…  
Карсика резко вскочила, с такой силой задев стол, что у Блэкволла расплескался эль, а сложенные в кучки золотые монеты задрожали. Щеки Карсики пылали, губы подрагивали, а на глазах проступили слезы. Азарика, впервые увидевшая сестру такой, удивленно замерла.  
\- Я… Я не такая! – срывающимся голосом произнесла Карсика. Азарике она напомнила обиженного ребенка, которого в чем-то несправедливо обвинили и который слабо пытается отстоять свою невиновность, но понимает, что ему никто не поверит.  
Бык, тоже явно не ожидавший такого поворота, вопросительно склонил голову.  
\- Это какая?  
\- Как… как вы все… как вы все ду… - Карсика хотела еще что-то сказать, но голос ее сорвался. Махнув рукой, она вылетела из комнаты на улицу, толком не закрыв за собой дверь.  
Арксан опустил книгу и мрачно посмотрел на Быка.  
\- Что? – тот развел руками.  
\- Да вот думаю, что есть такое редкое явление, как кунари без рогов, - голос Арксана звучал спокойно, но мерцающие фиолетовые глаза горели такой злостью, будто хотели сжечь Быка одним взглядом. Скрещенные на груди руки переплелись так крепко, что, казалось, вот-вот затрещат кости.  
\- Эй, перестань! – возмущенная Орна привычно повисла на рогах Быка. Злые огоньки в глазах Арксана горели еще с полминуты и не потухли, но слегка унялись, а взгляд смягчился. Дориан, успокаивая, ласково сжал локоть Арксана, и тот не сразу, но опустил напряженные плечи, расслабил руки.  
\- Я же ничего такого не сказал! – развел руками Бык. Варрик почему-то покачал головой и что-то пробормотал себе под нос. Кажется, Азарика расслышала слово «маргаритка».  
Вздохнув, Азарика встала.  
\- Я схожу за ней. Вы продолжайте, - она послала теплую улыбку Каллену, кивнула Арксану и вышла вслед за Карсикой.  
Карсика обнаружилась на нижних ступенях наружной лестницы. Она сидела, подобрав колени к груди и уткнувшись в них лицом, и чуть слышно всхлипывала – словно маленький ребенок, из-за обиды убежавший от родителей.  
Азарика вздохнула и села рядом с Карсикой, оперлась руками о колени и наклонилась вперед, пытаясь заглянуть сестре в лицо.  
\- Карсика, в чем дело?  
\- Я не такая… Не такая, как они… как они все думают, - выдавила Карсика.  
\- Не такая? – Азарика удивленно подняла брови. – Разве ты…  
\- Что? – Карсика резко вскинула голову и впилась в нее таким взглядом, что Азарика осеклась.  
\- Ты… ты же сбежала из дома с парнем-антиванцем. И потом, в Армаде…  
\- Что? Что? – Карсика вскочила на ноги и теперь смотрела на сестру сверху вниз. – Что ты хочешь сказать?  
Азарика вздохнула.  
\- Что ты явно не хранила целомудрие, пока носилась по всему Ривейну и захватывала торговые судна вместе с пиратами Армады Удачи.  
Карсика густо покраснела.  
\- Да я… я… я еще никогда… - голос ее дрогнул. – Да я даже не целовалась ни с ке-е-ем!!– завыла вдруг она, закрыв лицо руками, а Азарика от неожиданности подпрыгнула на ступенях. И только спустя несколько секунд до нее дошел смысл сказанных Карсикой слов.  
\- Не целовалась? – ошарашенно переспросила она. Карсика мотнула головой, что, видимо, должно было означать кивок.  
\- Но… но как же… - Азарика не могла подобрать слов. – Тот антиванец… и тетя Флорентина сказала…  
\- А ты больше ее слушай! – Карсика резко отняла руки от лица. Щеки у нее были мокрыми, в глазах стояли слезы, длинные пушистые ресницы слиплись. – Матушка и сестру Церкви блудницей назовет! Не было у меня ничего с Эладио, не было! Он рассказал мне об Армаде Удачи и наврал, что плавает на одном из кораблей и возьмет меня с собой, а на самом деле хотел лишь переспать со мной!  
Азарика взяла сестру за руку и мягко потянула к себе, заставляя снова сесть рядом.  
\- Расскажи мне.  
Карсика шмыгнула носом и быстрыми движениями вытерла щеки – кажется, она немного успокоилась.  
\- Эладио… Эладио не был пиратом Армады. Был обычным вором, срезающим кошельки. Но он так рассказывал об Антиве, о Ривейне, о кораблях Армады, о веселых пиратах и бесстрашных капитанах… - глаза Карсики засияли, на губах проступила мечтательная улыбка, но это воодушевление продлилось недолго – улыбка поблекла, а взгляд потух и опустился куда-то к коленям. – Этот гад бессовестно врал мне. Ночью на первом же привале он попытался… - она запнулась и скривила губы. – Пока я вырывалась, мне удалось нащупать рядом свой кинжал и порезать его. Несильно – но Эладио хватило. Он не ожидал от девчонки из богатой семьи такого умения обращаться с оружием…  
И то верно – Карсика прогуливала уроки этикета, из листов для чистописания делала кораблики, а вместо риторики и арифметики карабкалась по садовым деревьям и замковым пристройкам, воображая, что это корабельные мачты, но тренировки по фехтованию не пропускала никогда. Из наук ее интересовали только география и история: Карсика могла долго рассматривать висящую в кабинете ее отца огромную, во всю стену, карту Тедаса, водить по ней пальцем, мечтая о будущих путешествиях по миру, и часами слушать рассказы о королях и героях древности. Так, во всяком случае, говорила о Карсике тетушка Флорентина, жалуясь на шебутную дочь родителям Азарики.  
\- Больше подходить ко мне он не решился, - пробурчала Карсика. – А я так и не легла спать и всю ночь просидела в палатке, сжимая в руке кинжал. Утром он попытался помириться, но я пригрозила, что снова порежу его. Эладио махнул рукой и ушел. А я… - она помедлила. – Я решила сама добраться до Антивы, а потом до Ривейна и присоединиться к Армаде Удачи.  
\- И тебе удалось? – Азарика не верила своим ушам. Она бы в шестнадцать лет не рискнула в одиночку отправляться в другую страну, не говоря уже о поисках пиратского флота – это было чистой воды безумием.  
\- Нет, - Карсика сложила руки на коленях и отстраненно посмотрела куда-то вперед. – Я не нашла Армаду. Это Армада нашла меня.  
\- Карсика, боюсь, я не очень понимаю.  
Карсика потеребила пальцами края юбки.  
\- Я хотела найти Изабеллу. Ту самую Изабеллу, которая знала Героиню Ферелдена и странствовала с Хоук. Я много слышала о ней, я восхищалась ею, я хотела попасть именно в ее команду, хотела, чтобы она была моим капитаном. Женщина, которая покорила Восточные моря… Для меня она была живым доказательством того, что женщина может быть капитаном корабля, бороздить морские просторы и брать на абордаж судна – и ничем не уступать мужчине и даже быть лучше многих мужчин… Меня влекли Изабелла, Антива, Ривейн, Армада Удачи с ее свободой и неподчинением кому-либо. Ты же знаешь, что в Армаде каждый корабль – как отдельное государство со своими правилами и законами? И правит этим государством капитан, а матросы – не просто матросы, это его народ… - Карсика покачала ногой. – Мне это казалось прекрасным. Знаешь… - она замерла и сжала губы. – Я часто думала, что мне… мне просто нет места ни в Ферелдене, ни в Вольной Марке, ни где-то еще. Но Армада Удачи – та самая страна, которая меня примет и в которой я буду чувствовать себя как дома.  
Совесть острым концом кинжала кольнула Азарику в грудь. Наклонившись к сестре, Азарика снова сжала ее руку.  
\- Карсика, ты же знаешь, что это не так. Не только Армада Удачи готова тебя принять.  
Карсика качнула головой и замолчала. Потом съежилась, будто озябла, потерла голые плечи ладонями. То ли почувствовала себя неуютно, то ли рассказы о чарах, лежащих на ее одежде, оказались преувеличены.  
Сзади скрипнула дверь. Азарика обернулась и увидела Арксана. Тот пристально посмотрел на Карсику, перевел взгляд на Азарику, снова на Карсику. Резким движением сорвал с шеи плотный платок из шерсти-плетенки, подошел к Карсике и накинул платок ей на плечи, после чего молча развернулся и ушел в крепость. Азарика и Карсика переглянулись.  
\- Что это было? – Карсика захлопала длинными ресницами.  
\- Наш брат, - вздохнула Азарика. – Так что произошло потом?  
Сестра поудобнее закуталась в платок.  
\- Мне удалось добраться до Антивы, до Риалто. Потом у меня кончились деньги. Но на протяжении всего пути от Вольной Марки до Антивы я шаталась по всем тавернам и сомнительным заведениям, которые мне попадались, и расспрашивала об Изабелле всех подряд. И я знала, что Изабелла иногда останавливается в одной таверне в Риалто.  
\- Карсика! – Азарика резко выпрямилась. – Ты с ума сошла? Тебя могли убить ради пары монет в первой же таверне!  
Карсика с грустным видом пожала плечами.  
\- Мне везло… Иногда получалось отпугнуть или даже порезать... тех, кто ничего от меня не ожидал и подходил слишком близко. Иногда заступался хозяин таверны или кто-то из посетителей. А вот в Риалто, - она съежилась, - никто не спешил заступаться. Несколько моряков рассмеялись, когда я стала спрашивать их про Изабеллу, назвали ее ривейнской коровой, которая не знает, с какой стороны подходить к штурвалу, и начали приставать… Тогда и появилась Изабелла.  
\- Изабелла? Она была тогда в таверне?  
Карсика кивнула.  
\- Как она сама потом рассказала, она услышала, что какая-то девчонка о ней расспрашивает, и заинтересовалась. Изабелла разузнала, куда я направляюсь, и прибыла в Риалто на пару дней раньше меня. Она раскидала этих парней за пару минут, представляешь? – Карсика подняла голову; глаза ее сияли восхищением. – Я никогда прежде не видела, чтобы кто-то так владел кинжалами… Она выбила у них из рук оружие, одному сломала нос, другому вывихнула руку, а третий уже сам не решился соваться. Изабелла их отпустила – правда, тому, кто обозвал ее коровой, она все-таки дала между ног – не помню точно, кому… А потом повернулась ко мне, - Карсика преобразилась от воспоминаний: глаза ее вспыхнули еще ярче, уголки губ приподнялись, обозначив едва заметную улыбку, а на щеках проступил румянец. – Она была такая красивая, такая сильная, такая свободная… Я просто замерла в восхищении и не могла выдавить ни слова, когда она ко мне обратилась. Изабелла подумала, что я напугана, усадила меня за свой стол и заказала вина. Я рассказала ей о себе и попросила взять меня в команду.  
\- Неужели она согласилась? – Азарика вскинула брови.  
\- Не сразу, - Карсика слегка улыбнулась. – Сначала говорила, что ей на борту не нужна красивая девчонка, которая не сможет за себя постоять, зато будет отвлекать матросов от работы. Я долго убеждала ее, но Изабелла не собиралась менять своего мнения. Тогда я предложила ей сыграть в «порочную добродетель», и если я выиграю у нее хотя бы раз – она возьмет меня на борт. Изабелле понравилась моя дерзость, и она согласилась. Я пыталась жульничать, а Изабелла делала вид, что не замечает этого – и сама жульничала так, что я проигрывала, едва успев взять в руки карты. Но один раз мне удалось спрятать «рыцаря рассвета» в рукав так, что Изабелла этого не заметила, - улыбка Карсики стала шире. – Мне не удалось выиграть партию, но благодаря спрятанной карте я собрала «хорошую руку» - трех рыцарей, кинжалы и «песнь безрассудства». Изабелла изумилась, увидев мой набор, а когда узнала, что я спрятала карту, расхохоталась и сказала, что берет меня. Я… знаешь, я просто застыла, не веря своим ушам. Когда ко мне вернулся дар речи, я спросила, почему она передумала – не только ведь из-за спрятанного рыцаря. Изабелла подмигнула мне и сказала, что у меня есть удача, которая бывает только у настоящих пиратов. Не зря же мне так везло на протяжении всего пути от Вольной Марки до Антивы.  
Карсика остановила рассказ и поправила платок, который успел сползти с плеча. На какое-то время она замолчала, и Азарика ее не торопила.  
\- Изабелла… - Карсика начала и сразу запнулась. – Она… она не просто хорошо ко мне относилась. Она была мне… почти как мать, понимаешь? Уж точно лучшей матерью, чем матушка. Она заботилась обо мне. Отваживала от меня матросов и предупреждала, что кинет за борт любого, кто ко мне сунется – а мне велела первой ни к кому не приставать и ни с кем не заигрывать.  
Дверь позади снова открылась – только на этот раз едва слышно. Карсика, увлеченная рассказом, и не заметила. Азарика же, обернувшись, увидела Варрика. Выйдя на лестничную площадку, гном встал у стены, скрестив на груди руки, и начал слушать.  
\- Когда я спрашивала, почему, Изабелла говорила, что не нужно следовать ее примеру и прыгать по чужим постелям. Что я не такая, как она, и это-то и хорошо. Я не понимала… Я хотела быть такой, как она. Даже заказала себе зачарованную броню, похожую на ее наряд, - Карсика дернула себя за край юбки. – Изабелла тогда только посмеялась и сказала, что мне очень идет. Изабелла… Ты не представляешь, сколько она для меня сделала. Она научила меня сражаться и защищать себя. Научила играть в «порочную добродетель» и жульничать так, чтобы никто не замечал. Рассказала все об устройстве корабля и его частях и даже разрешила несколько раз постоять за штурвалом. Но в сражения она меня редко пускала. Обычно велела забраться в воронье гнездо и оттуда наблюдать за боем и следить, не подойдут ли другие корабли. Один раз я не вытерпела – сунулась в самую гущу боя, хотя она мне запретила. Получила вот этот шрам, - Карсика коснулась правой брови. – Изабелла потом так на меня орала… Мне было стыдно, я испугалась, что она выгонит меня из команды… Я расплакалась, а Изабелла вдруг прекратила кричать и обняла меня.  
Азарика услышала позади тихий вздох Варрика.  
\- А потом, - голос Карсики вдруг дрогнул; она снова всхлипнула. – Потом я… я… пре…  
\- Что? – не расслышала Азарика.  
\- Я… предала… Изабе-е-еллу… - завыла вдруг Карсика и, снова разрыдавшись, навалилась на Азарику, уткнулась лицом куда-то ей в грудь. Азарика от неожиданности вскинула руки. Она даже не знала, что было более странно: видеть вечно веселую и жизнерадостную сестру в таком состоянии или слышать, что наивная, искренняя, легкомысленная Карсика кого-то предала – тем более Изабеллу, которой она так восхищалась.  
Помедлив, Азарика опустила руки, одной ладонью погладила Карсику по волосам, другой провела по спине. Варрика она не могла видеть, но буквально почувствовала, как тот нахмурился.  
\- Ну-ну, успокойся, - как можно мягче произнесла она. – Что за глупости ты говоришь? Как ты могла предать Изабеллу?  
\- Я… предала, - Карсика шмыгнула носом. – Изабелла столько… столько для меня… сделала… А я ее… я ее… предала-а-а-а, - она не заплакала – завыла, словно маленький дикий зверек, потерявший мать. Азарика, ощутив внезапный прилив жалости, обеими руками обняла Карсику – как получилось – и покачалась вперед-назад, как будто убаюкивая.  
\- Тихо, тихо. Я же тебя знаю, ты не такая. Ты не умеешь предавать.  
\- Но я бросила… бросила Иза… Изабе-е-еллу!.. – в очередной раз всхлипнула Карсика. Азарика снова погладила ее по волосам.  
\- Успокойся и расскажи, что случилось.  
Карсика какое-то время лежала в ее объятиях, потом отстранилась, села рядом и вытерла покрасневшие глаза.  
\- Мы… однажды мы гуляли в таверне после удачного нападения на корабль. Изабелла опять не пустила меня в бой, и я была обижена и зла. Мне казалось, я уже достаточно натренировалась, чтобы участвовать в сражениях. Все веселились и пили, и Изабелла звала меня присоединиться, но я была слишком расстроена. Я попробовала поговорить с Изабеллой, убедить ее, что я могу за себя постоять, могу сражаться наравне с остальными членами команды, что за меня не нужно беспокоиться и не нужно меня оберегать… Но Изабелла уже выпила и подцепила какого-то местного парня, и ей было не до меня. Я обиделась еще больше и выбежала из таверны, - Карсика опустила голову. – Заведение стояло на холме, к нему вела деревянная лестница, и перед таверной сделали огороженную площадку, чтобы посетители могли выходить подышать свежим воздухом и полюбоваться видами с высоты холма. Я где-то с полчаса стояла на площадке, опершись на ограждения, и смотрела на темнеющее вдали море. На «Зов Сирены», пришвартованный в порту. А потом ко мне подошел незнакомый матрос, которого я видела в таверне, сказал, что он из Вольной Марки, как и я. Что плавает на корабле, который тоже является частью Армады Удачи, что их капитан увидел меня сегодня и я ему понравилась, что ему внушило уважение то, как смело я выступила против Изабеллы… - она поморщилась. – Он много чего говорил… Но главное – капитан Деллан хотел, чтобы я присоединилась к его команде.  
Азарика тихо вздохнула и потерла пальцами лоб, догадываясь, что произойдет в рассказе сестры дальше.  
\- Я согласилась с ним встретиться. Капитан Деллан тоже оказался марчанином – у него в команде были сплошь марчане, несколько ферелденцев и совсем немного ривейни. Возможно, это меня и подкупило… На какое-то время я почувствовала, что я снова дома, в Вольной Марке, - Карсика вздохнула. – К тому же, капитан был очень вежлив, ухаживал за мной, осыпал комплиментами…  
\- Вскружил тебе голову?  
\- Для этого ему нужно было быть моложе лет на двадцать, - пробурчала Карсика. – И вообще попривлекательнее. Мне понравился его старпом – красивый мускулистый ферелденец со светлыми волосами, - она снова вздохнула. – Капитан обещал, что предоставит мне полную свободу, что я буду таким же членом его команды, как и остальные, что меня будут уважать как равного и не посмотрят на то, что я женщина… Говорил что-то про то, что в одном из портовых городов у него есть дочь, похожая на меня… - Карсика потерла кулаком уголок глаза. – Может, что-то из этого и было правдой…  
\- И ты согласилась, - сказала Азарика, надеясь, что если она произнесет эти слова, Карсике будет легче продолжать.  
Карсика качнула головой, что, видимо, означало кивок.  
\- Согласилась. Я пробралась на «Зов Сирены», пока большая часть команды веселилась в таверне, собрала свои вещи, написала Изабелле записку и ушла. Бросила… всех бросила, - губы Карсики задрожали. – Корабль, команду… и Изабеллу, которая несколько лет заботилась обо мне, учила меня и защищала.  
В глазах ее снова проступили слезы, и Карсика стала торопливо вытирать их, шмыгая носом и вертя головой, будто надеясь, что так Азарика ничего не заметит. Варрик позади зашевелился и что-то пробормотал.  
\- Конечно, капитан Деллан не собирался выполнять свои обещания. Он просто хотел, чтобы на борту была женщина – его личная женщина. Деллан уверял меня, что остальные матросы меня не тронут, что я буду жить в роскоши, как его любовница… - Карсика скривилась так, будто откусила крупный кусок особенно кислого лимона.  
\- Можешь не продолжать, - Азарика положила руку ей на плечо, но сестра упрямо тряхнула головой.  
\- Я ему отказала. Очень… грубо. А когда он приказал матросам схватить меня, спрыгнула за борт.  
\- С ума сошла?! – Азарика сама не заметила, как повысила голос; Карсика невольно вжала голову в плечи.  
\- Я хорошо плаваю. И мы не успели далеко отойти от берега… Так я думала, во всяком случае. Пока я плыла, погода испортилась. Может, это помешало Деллану вернуться за мной, а может, он и не собирался, - Карсика глубоко вдохнула. – Я вслепую боролась с волнами, пока в конце концов меня не вынесло на антиванский берег. Вернуться к Изабелле я не могла – мне было стыдно смотреть ей в глаза… Тогда я вспомнила об Инквизиции. Мне было рукой подать до Вольной Марки, а оттуда уже недалеко до Ферелдена. Ваших солдат в Ферелдене много, так что я намеренно нарвалась на разведчиков Инквизиции и дала себя схватить.  
\- И пришла сюда, - закончила за сестру Азарика. Карсика кивнула.  
\- Я не могу вернуться к Изабелле… Дома меня не ждут… Мне некуда было податься, - она шмыгнула носом. – Я решила, что здесь… что хотя бы здесь меня примут. Ты всегда казалась мне… строгой, но справедливой.  
\- Я? – удивилась Азарика. Они редко общались с Карсикой в детстве – пару раз встречались на приемах, пару раз их семьи приезжали друг к другу в гости, пару раз они с сестрой о чем-то разговаривали, но всего этого было недостаточно, чтобы хорошо узнать друг друга.  
Карсика кивнула.  
\- Ты всегда была такая… серьезная. Стояла в стороне. Угрюмо смотрела на этих дураков Роуланда и Ровена, когда они над тобой насмешничали. Не подходила к Амалии и Алессе, которые трепались о парнях и новых платьях. Андара… ну, сама знаешь, - Карсика махнула рукой. – С ней можно говорить только об Андрасте, Создателе и Песне света. Дядя Реонар ругал тебя, но ты все равно всегда поступала так, как тебе казалось правильным. И я подумала, - Карсика поправила платок на плечах, - что ты… ну, не сдашь меня. Не отвернешься. Поймешь меня. Дашь мне возможность… быть кем-то. Здесь, в Инквизиции. Изабелла говорила, что людям нужно давать второй шанс – как Хоук дала ей тогда в Киркволле. Хоук не отвернулась от Изабеллы, не сдала ее кунари, наоборот – сражалась за нее с Аришоком… - Карсика шмыгнула покрасневшим носом и потерла его указательным пальцем. – И я решила… что, может быть… ты примешь меня. Так, как меня никогда не принимали дома…  
У Азарики защемило сердце. Ее тоже не понимали в семье, но у нее хотя бы был Риордан. А у Карсики – никого, кто бы заступился за нее или защитил.  
Азарика придвинулась поближе к сестре и, обняв ее рукой за плечи, прижала к себе.  
\- Ну, сражаться с Аришоком ради тебя не обещаю, - улыбнулась Азарика. – Но обещаю, что от ферелденских стражников и солдат тетушки Флорентины я тебя защищу. А от навязчивых ухажеров тебя уже защищает наш брат.  
Позади хлопнула дверь – снова вышел Арксан. На этот раз – с большим теплым пледом в руках. Приблизившись, он молча укутал обеих сестер в плед и так же молча удалился. Азарика и Карсика переглянулись.  
Через минуту из крепости, вздыхая, вышел Дориан и попросил вернуть шейный платок.  
\- Я бы не стал придавать значение таким мелочам, но если ваш брат, дамы, не закроет свою соблазнительную шею, я за себя не ручаюсь, - то ли в шутку, то ли всерьез пояснил он. Растерянная Карсика отдала платок, и Дориан удалился.  
\- Тебя что-то еще беспокоит? – спросила Азарика, заметив, что сестра задумчиво смотрит куда-то вниз.  
\- Изабелла… - тихо произнесла Карсика. – Я… я хочу хотя бы попросить у нее прощения. Но она и видеть меня не захочет…  
\- Глупости, Куколка, - внезапно подал голос все это время молчавший Варрик, и Карсика, взвизгнув, подпрыгнула на ступенях – она, в отличие от Азарики, и не заметила, что гном давно стоит позади них.  
\- В-В-Варрик?! К-как… т-ты откуда… - Карсика заикалась.  
\- Из замка, вестимо. Так вот, - Варрик потер шею. – Не думаю, что Изабелла на тебя злится, Куколка. Ну то есть злится, конечно, но больше потому, что переживает. Она понимает, почему ты это сделала. Сама такой была. Да что там такой – хуже! Твой поступок по сравнению с ее приключениями – это так, детская выходка. Поверь мне, Куколка, я знаю, о чем говорю, я с Ривейни шесть лет по Киркволлу бегал, а мне, чтобы хорошо узнать человека, достаточно с ним одного вечера в «Висельнике» за кружкой пива. Так что… не злится она. Ну, за уши тебя потрепать, конечно, хочет, и отшлепать наверняка не против. Но она к тебе привязалась. И для нее главное – чтобы с тобой все было в порядке.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? – Карсика исподлобья посмотрела на гнома.  
\- Да по твоему рассказу это видно. Сама подумай, Куколка. Изабелла не пускала тебя в бой, потому что беспокоилась. Ты сказала, она матросов от тебя гоняла и запрещала с ними связываться?  
Карсика с легким недоверием взглянула на Варрика, но кивнула.  
\- Ну вот, - Варрик театрально развел руками. – Так что вытри глазки, Куколка. Изабелла будет только рада узнать, что ты в безопасности.  
\- Будет рада? – Карсика непонимающе захлопала ресницами.  
\- Я напишу ей. Черкнешь со мной пару строк, чтобы она убедилась, что это действительно ты, ну а потом я отправлю письмо… - Варрик осекся и смущенно кашлянул, – по своим каналам…  
\- Варрик, - лукаво протянула Азарика, - у тебя есть связь с адмиралом Армады Удачи?  
\- Все может быть, солнышко, - Варрик подмигнул ей и направился к двери в башню, оставляя сестер одних.  
Они еще немного посидели на лестнице: Азарика – любуясь звездным небом, Карсика – наоборот глядя куда-то вниз и о чем-то размышляя. Наконец, подумав, что уже поздно, Азарика сбросила плед и встала.  
\- Пойдем, - она протянула сестре руку. – Ребята скорее всего еще играют. Успеем к ним присоединиться.  
Карсика улыбнулась – глаза у нее все еще были красными и заплаканными, - и крепко ухватилась за ее ладонь.  
А Азарика подумала, что в очередной раз ошиблась, не разглядев под легкомыслием и озорным нравом сестры ее светлую, по-детски невинную, добрую душу.  
Впрочем, у них еще будет время узнать друг друга получше.  
А пока нужно было сконцентрироваться на важной и очень сложной цели: обыграть Жозефину в «порочную добродетель».


End file.
